World's Coming Together
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: The Halliwell family has always had secrets, some damaging, and some liberating. When Guinevere Halliwell stumbles on one about her, her life begins to change. Strength is lent through her friend, Bella Swan, and support and love founded in another.
1. Chapter 1

Date: October 26, 2008

Title: Worlds Coming Together

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 1 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own Charmed. I just own my characters. No money is being made off this.

Summary: The Halliwell family has always had secrets, some damaging, and some liberating. When Guinevere Halliwell stumbles on one about her, her life begins to change. Strength is lent through her friend, Bella Swan, and support and love founded in another.

Note: This is my first Twilight fic and yes it is a crossover with Charmed. Please give me some feedback!

Thanks to: Pup-Of-Power for all the help and keeping me writing on this and for helping with some dialogue!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal wasn't a word that usually was in a sentence with Chris or Guinevere Halliwell. For fifteen years Guinevere lived in Phoenix until an accident with her father forced her to move away from her friends and back to the rest of her family. Her best friend mourned fiercely when she told her that she was leaving, but made sure to promise, and keep it, to stay in contact.

Guinevere just couldn't stay in Phoenix after the accident. It was too painful. Everything reminded her of her recently deceased father. He was the only parent she had memories of. They shouldn't even had been in the car, she didn't want to go but her dad insisted that it would be fun. Neither could have known that she would be hurt and he would lose his life.

Her mother told her continuously that when she was born Guinevere was the only name she could see for her, nothing else would do. Unfortunately for her, Phoebe was only there for two years before leaving, knowing her sisters wouldn't be able to understand that she was pregnant by her ex-husband; a man that kept trying to kill her and her sisters.

Her father always made sure that she knew her mother loved her and didn't want to leave her when she was so young, but she had no choice. Guinevere had no memories of her mother, so it was hard to know that she loved her. Deep down in her heart, she knew. She also felt as if she was watching out for her, throughout her life. That was something she kept to herself though.

Guinevere only knew her aunts by stories that her mother told her until she had live with them. By Chance, she found out why she was kept from the rest of her family and realized how much she hated secrets. Piper, her only living guardian, was renowned to keep secrets from her, whether they pertained to her or not.

It was only her second month in San Francisco when her aunt and her cousins decided that she wouldn't be running away from home. It was weird, to go from being trusted to having someone watch you like you would snap any minute. At times Guinevere truly felt like she would.

Guinevere had been in her room, which used to belong to her mother for an hour before she started to get bored. So she headed down the stairs and got a snack from the kitchen. There were some weird things in the fridge that much you could tell by the smell. So she decided to stick to the cabinets. After searching the cabinets and not finding anything appetizing Guinevere heard the attic door creak from the kitchen.

Frowning up at the ceiling, Guinevere wondered what was up there. For the two months that she had lived in the house the door had been locked and every question ignored or steered into a different direction. Glancing at the stairs, she debated whether she should check it out or not. Shaking her head, she decided against it. There must have been a good reason why she wasn't allowed in there. Another creak sent her eyes heavenward. "Dammit," she swore to herself, making her way to the stairs. Her feet made the stairs creak continuously, making her cringe with each sound. Nightmares and shadows danced across her mind as she thought what was up there. Feeling silly at her thoughts, she forced herself to climb faster. The wooden banister was smooth under her fingertips, worn down by years of use. Glancing back down the stairs, she half expected her aunt to be standing there, her arms on her hips. But she technically wasn't doing anything wrong.

Once she crossed the threshold into the attic, Guinevere saw that there wasn't really anything out of the ordinary in there. There was a single book on a stand a trunk, a couch and lots of other normal stuff. As she headed back for the door, Guinevere heard the pages rustling, and a wind seemed to roar behind, like a book was open and the wind was blowing the pages. When she glanced back she saw the book on the stand was open and the pages moving without the wind.

Cautiously, she made her way across the room to where the book was. When she reached the podium, the rustling pages stopped. When she looked at the page it landed on she gasped in surprise. There was a picture, of her. Her name was written right under the picture. And someone had had handwritten something all around it.

"_The daughter of a Charmed One and the source will be given a choice of what side to choose. From the moment she was conceived against her mother's will, she would be known in the world of magic as the Charmed Angel, for that is what she was to her mother. Though the source is as evil as you can get, the Charmed One's good deeds and love for those in life and even in death, may help her pick the path she is meant to be on. If she decides to join her father, the world full of love, goodness, and hope will disappear and will be replaced with death, hatred, and destruction will overcome not only the magical world, but the human one as well."_

Guinevere couldn't believe what she was reading. It had to be some sort of joke. When she looked up from the passage she saw that her aunt was home. She waited for her to say something to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Piper asked as she stopped looking at her niece in front of the book of shadows.

"I heard the door slam and I came to check it out," Guinevere said her hands gripping the podium.

"Why are you at the podium?"

"I heard the pages moving without a gust of wind and I wanted to see what it was doing," she said as her hands slowly let go of it.

"The door was locked." Piper told her.

"No, the door was wide open,"

"I locked it before I left." Piper said

"When I went for a snack, I heard it slam and it was wide open," Guinevere told her.

She sighed and turned around. "Downstairs, now."

"Why am I in this book?" Guinevere inquired as she stayed in her spot.

"You're not in the book, Guinevere, just go downstairs."

"Has my name and my picture," Guinevere insisted.

"It was your ancestor, ok, not you," Piper told her, walking further into the room.

"That would make me a junior, and I'm not. My father would have told me that," she said glaring. She had a feeling her aunt would try and talk her way out of this, but she wasn't going to let her.

"You're father has been trying to kill our family for years," Piper told her. "You don't know him,"

"A sperm donor isn't the same thing as a father," Guinevere told her before she ran down the stairs and to her room and locked the door.

"Teenagers!" Piper sighed before leaving the attic.

Guinevere pulled out her emergency phone that her dad gave her when she was fifteen years old. It had been turned off and hidden inside her duffle bag. She turned it on and dialed the number her friend was at.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Uhh, hi," Guinevere said feeling the hot tears running down her face. "Is Bella there?"

"Just a sec," the voice said.

There was a shuffling before she heard the voice she hadn't heard in months. "Hello?"

"Bella," Guinevere said before she sobbed and the tears fell more freely.

Despite the girls' origins in Phoenix, Bella and Guinevere moved to different places around the same time; Guinevere to San Francisco and Bella to Forks, Washington to live with her dad. She had asked to live with him so that her mother could have time alone with her new husband. Guinevere had listened sympathetically to her fraternal friend as Bella sobbed out her story. With Long brown hair, Bella was opposite to Guinevere with her dyed blonde hair. While being able to tan quite easily, the blonde girl was envious of her friend's pure ivory skin tone.

"Gwen?" Bella asked, her voice laced with worry. "What's wrong?"

After taking a few moments, Guinevere's crying had ceased for the moment so she could talk to her best friend. "Bell, I'm a freak. I'm in a family of freaks and I'm not wanted here,"

"Gwen," Bella said confused. "I don't understand,"

"My mom's sister and her kids hate me and I'm a freak," Guinevere said choking back another sob before explaining what she meant. "My mother was some kind of witch and my real father is some kind of evil guy,"

Guinevere paced in front of the bed. From the locked door and back to the window. And then again. The hot tears still coming down her face. She had wiped her eyes so many times and yet it seemed like the tears would never stop falling. It was all her aunt's fault. She should have told her. She might not have listened, but she deserved to know. She wished she have the courage to tell her aunt off for keeping such a vital secret about her life from her. Guinevere couldn't believe this could happen to her. It couldn't be real.

"Gwen, you need to tell me exactly what happened," Bella said sitting down on the kitchen counter, having a feeling what Guinevere was about to tell her was big, huge even.

"My family, on my mom's side is all witches," Guinevere told her as her pacing picked up the speed. "I found this book in the attic with a picture of me and my name and some kind prophecy of who I am,"

"That's a lot to take in," Bella commented. "Did your aunt tell you?"

"No," Guinevere stated as the pacing stopped for a few moments before she started again. "They finally left me home alone for once and the attic door was open and I went in and saw the book that apparently I am in,"

"Gwen, maybe talking to your aunt is a good idea," Bella told her. "You should get all the facts before you jump to too many theories,"

"You don't believe me?" Guinevere questioned her best friend.

"I do, but you need to think about what all of it means," Bella said. "I want to know everything once you learn what happens,"

"Okay," Guinevere agreed.

A few seconds later both girls said their good-byes and hung up.

Guinevere went over to the bed and plopped down on it. Her head felt like it exploded. To learn that someone wrote about her in a book in the attic that was always locked made no sense to her. Who would do that? And then there were all the lies she had been told around the house. Why would they say things when they probably all knew the truth. It crushed Guinevere more then she let on. Not being trusted enough with a secret that was about her, it hurt almost as much as the lying to her face did. Now that she knew, was she supposed to act like nothing happened?

She was so deep in thought that she jumped when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She figured it was her aunt. When she didn't answer right away, the knocking came again. Guinevere had nothing to say to anyone that lived in this house. She wished so badly that she could go back to just last year. She had her best friend within walking distance and her dad, the man who raised her was alive. She had to wonder if he knew about all this witch stuff or was he as clueless as she was. She did wonder if she would have some kind of special powers or would her skin turn green and grow warts on her nose?

When the person behind the door kept knocking, Guinevere got up from the bed and unlocked the door. She was in a bad mood. She didn't care if it was her aunt behind the door, but she would give whoever it was a piece of her mind. But it wasn't her aunt behind the door. It was her cousin Chris. He was still living at home, unlike his brother Wyatt. Guinevere waited for him to speak, but when he didn't she did.

"What?" she asked giving him a small dose of her attitude.

"I come in peace," Chris told her hold his hands up as he walked into the room. Guinevere sighed before shutting the door and going back to lay on her bed.

"I know things are a little confusing right now, but if you have questions I can answer them for you," Chris told her.

Never in the past two months that she had been in California, had her cousin spent a great deal of time with her. It made her wonder why now. Was it because she knew the family secret and he was afraid that she would spill her guts to the media the minute she left the house. That didn't make sense. If she ratted them out, wouldn't it be the same as ratting herself out, since she was part of the family? Why did everything have to get so damn complicated so fast?

"I'm in a book upstairs telling me that I have to pick some side and things will happen if I pick a certain side," Guinevere said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and sat up and hugged her pillow to her body.

"You want the truth?" Chris asked, looking at her. When he saw her nod, he continued. "You're a witch, plain and simple. It's in our family. Your mom, along with mine and their sister were the Charmed Ones. They were a force to be reckoned with. But that was years ago. We are the descendants from them and we are just as powerful as they were."

"Why wasn't I told any of this before?" Guinevere questioned him.

"We didn't know how," Chris told her.

"Didn't know how to open your mouth and be honest about what I am,"

"Who you are, not what," Chris stated.

If he thought that she would let him off easy, boy was he wrong. It pissed her off to find out that everyone in the house was keeping a secret about her, from her. She had the right to know when she got to the house. Maybe not straight away, but keeping the secret from her for two months just made Guinevere more pissed then anything. She hated the feeling of not being trusted in a place that was supposed to be her home. Now how was she supposed to trust those around her?

"I think that this will be easier if you just keep an open mind, alright?" Chris requested.

Guinevere nodded her head in agreement before Chris launched into the history of their family and who her real father was. He told her that now that she knew about being a witch, her powers would be coming in. She'd have to train long and hard to get her powers under control. He also told her the reason his brother hasn't come around is because he was quickly becoming the new source and if he knew she was with them, his followers would come and try to kill all of them.

"What kind of powers will I have?" Gwen asked inquisitively as she took in what he told her, which was more then she thought it would have been.

"If the prophecy will come true then you'll have a boat load of them," Chris with a grin knowing she'd probably be just as powerful as the Charmed Ones were in their prime.

"Well?" Guinevere asked, getting impatient.

"The powers that are known will be the use of electrical currents and shooting them into others. Blinking; you'll be able to be here one second and the next second all the way downstairs and in the kitchen. Molecular immobilization and combustion," Chris said turning his head for a second and when he turned back he laughed at the confused expression on her face.

"Say what?"

"Molecular immobilization is freezing things or even people. Molecular combustion is just as it sounds. It will make what ever you are going up against explode," he told her before running a hand through his hair. "Levitation is just getting air born, but it's not like flying. That is something completely different. Deflection is where you can hopefully get what ever is coming after you and send it right back to your opponent. Advanced Fire Throwing is one of the most powerful things a witch or warlock can do. Although most consider it to be a power of evil, it just depends on who is using it. And the last one is one we aren't sure you'll get. Empathy; you can experience the emotions of everyone around you without physically touching them. And I'm sure that more will come in time as you grow as a witch,"

After explaining everything to her, Chris told her that she should get some rest, but that was the last thing on her mind. How could she sleep when she knew that her eldest cousin wanted a world of evil over good and wished her to be dead? That was like letting a little kid watch a scary movie and then telling them to go to bed. He may be two years older then Guinevere, but that didn't mean she was going to listen to what he told her to do. She had too much to think on.

It seemed like the months passed by quickly for Guinevere. Almost everyday she would be in the basement with her cousin Chris working on controlling her powers. She didn't want to lose control in case she was around mortals. Even though she tried to avoid going out, her Aunt decided that a field trip would be a nice test. Piper had asked her to go to the store with her. The check out line seemed to move at a snails pace. Flicking her wrist to check the time, the leg of a grape fruit stand shot across the room, causing several customers to scream. At first neither Guinevere nor Piper could believe she had done it.

"I d-d-didn't mean to," Guinevere said keeping her hands at her sides. "I swear,"

"Sssh," Piper whispered to her niece. "It's okay. Accidents happen. No one is hurt. Harder training is coming though. They're growing,"

"What is?"

"Your powers," Piper said with a smile

That was the day when she started the training everyday, with maybe one day of rest between controlling her powers.

Guinevere snapped out of her thoughts about the past months. She knew Chris was downstairs setting up something new that day. It was annoying at how he was always so ready to test her abilities, unless it interfered with his scheduling. She was supposed to be heading downstairs so they could begin, but Guinevere had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know what it would be and that was what worried her.

After getting dressed in black running shorts and a white tank top, Guinevere pulled her blonde hair back into a high ponytail before putting a pair of sneakers on and heading downstairs to eat something before training with her cousin. When she opened the cabinets she found here stash of Captain Crunch cereal. It was her favorite morning food.

She savored each bite, prolonging going into the basement to start the day of training. She could feel a bruise on the top of her head from yesterday when she was able to levitate for the first time. After finishing two bowls of cereal Guinevere rinsed out her bowl and left it in the sink to soak and headed downstairs. She slowed her pace when she heard Chris talking to someone else. It was another man that much she could tell from the voice. As she slowly made her way down the stairs she cringed at the creaking the stairs made.

When she could see who it was, she gasped in surprise. Wyatt Halliwell was threatening Chris. At her noise, both men turned and glanced at her. Wyatt grinned jubilantly at the sight of his younger cousin. Guinevere looked back and forth between the two men, unsure what to do.

"Gwen, leave," Chris told her.

"No, stay cousin," Wyatt said as the door to the house slammed shut. "We haven't met yet and I'm not sure if you know who I am, but I'm Wyatt Halliwell,"

"I know who you are," Guinevere stated, unmoving from her spot on the stairs.

"Why don't you come give me a hug then?" Wyatt suggested.

"I'd rather not," Guinevere said before Wyatt lost his temper and she went sailing across the room.

After she hit the brick wall, she felt something happening before she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Date: November 1, 2008

Title: Worlds Coming Together

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 2 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own Charmed. I just own my characters. No money is being made off this.

Summary: The Halliwell family has always had secrets, some damaging, and some liberating. When Guinevere Halliwell stumbles on one about her, her life begins to change. Strength is lent through her friend, Bella Swan, and support and love founded in another.

Note: This is my first Twilight fic and yes it is a crossover with Charmed. Please give me some feedback!

Thanks to: Pup-Of-Power for all the help and keeping me writing on this and for helping with some dialogue!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guinevere groaned softly as she came to. How long had she been out for? Shifting her arms and legs, she let out another moan. They weren't in chains, which was a good thing, but, damn, did they ache. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was definitely some place that she had never seen before. Where the hell was she? Looking down she was still in her shorts and shirt, but she was lying in a huge bed that didn't belonged to her. Slowly she sat up, but stopped suddenly as she heard the door open. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding when she saw the familiar face of her best friend, Bella Swan.

"You're awake," Bella said as she sat on the bed and some other people came in.

"Hey, Bella," Guinevere said giving her friend a small smile.

"Do you remember anything, Gwen?" Bella asked grabbing her friend's hand to let her know she was there for her.

Guinevere tried to think back to what happened before landing herself where she currently was. It was hard to think back when she didn't know how she got to be where she was. The more she concentrated about what happened the more confused she became. She wished she knew could see it better but nothing seemed right. The more she thought about it, the easier it seemed to come back, at least in pieces. It was ten minutes before she remembered it like it had just happened.

"He was there to kill me," Guinevere whispered.

"Who?"

Guinevere looked up to see faces that she had never seen before. She glanced to Bella for an explanation.

"Guinevere Halliwell, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, his sister Alice, his brother Emmett, his brother Jasper Hale, his sister Rosalie Hale, his parents Carlisle and Esme," Bella said pointing to each of them as she as she said their names.

Edward was lanky, less bulky compared to his brothers with untidy bronze colored hair. He looked boyish compared to his brothers. Alice seemed to be the shortest of them all. She had a pixie like look to her. Her hair was a deep black color and it was short and cropped pointing in every direction. Emmett was huge. He was muscular like those weight lifters you would see in the gym all the time, he had dark curly hair. Jasper was tall, but he was lean, but still muscular, just not as much as Emmett, he had honey blonde hair. Rosalie was the tall one of the women. She was the type you would see on the cover of a Sports Illustrated Magazine. Her golden blonde hair gently waved to the middle of her back. Carlisle was young looking with blonde hair and dark circles on his eyes. Esme had a heart shaped face, with caramel-colored hair. She was small, slender, yet less angular, and more rounded then the others. What this family all had in common was their skin. It seemed like they all seemed to have pale chalky skin.

"My cousin," Guinevere said wishing it weren't so.

"Why?" Edward asked from Bella's side.

"Because if he doesn't kill me then the world of magic still has hope that he can be brought down,"

"World of magic?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"I see you haven't told anyone," Guinevere said squeezing Bella's hand.

"I told you I wouldn't and I will never break one of our promises," Bella swore knowing the same went for her best friend.

Guinevere smiled knowingly at her friend. Although they had grown up and moved away from home to different states, one thing would never change. The trust they had in each other.

"Gwen," Bella started. "You can trust them, they won't harm you,"

"I am a witch," Guinevere stated as if it were plain as day. "My mother was one of the Charmed Ones, which were three sister witches protecting innocents and what not from evil such as demons, werewolves, and evil witches and what not. My father is the source of all evil,"

"You're joking right?" Emmett asked loudly.

Guinevere ignored him and continued. "I only recently found all this out. I've been working with my cousin Chris to get my powers under control. I've got some control, but if my temper flares so does my powers. Any ways, my cousin Wyatt has taken over my father's spot as the source of all evil and the only way he can turn the world into darkness and all that fairytale crap is to kill me and take my powers from me or to have me rule with him,"

"That doesn't explain how you ended up in our home," Rosalie told her, she may have been beautiful but she wasn't the friendliest person in the room.

"I was prolonging training with Chris down in the basement. I went and have two bowls of cereal and washed my dish and left it in the sink and when I went to go down there, I heard a voice," Guinevere said trying to make sense of it all. "Wyatt was down there with Chris, the next thing I know is I'm flying across the room and then waking up here,"

"There were blue and white lights before you crashed onto the table," Jasper said speaking up for the first time. Gwen looked at him; his beauty seemed to render her speechless for a moment before looking away.

"Makes sense," Guinevere commented and before she could continue Edward had asked how it was possible.

"Chris is half witch and half whitelighter which are like guardian angels in a way. They usually look out for new witches and guide others," Guinevere said. "He can get to place to place or call for something as long as he can picture it and it will come, by orbing. That would be the blue and white lights,"

"I think we should let our guest get some rest," Carlisle said and Guinevere was about to protest when he added. "Its doctor's orders,"

One by one, the Cullen's and the Hale's left the room. Bella lay down next to her best friend. It was something that hadn't done in such a long time. It seemed like years had passed when they last saw each other, but it had only been months. Guinevere fiddled with her mother's engagement and wedding rings that she wore on her right hand. It made her feel as if her mother was closer, just by wearing them.

"Are you happy?" Guinevere asked her friend.

"Immensely," Bella assured her friend knowing where the conversation was going.

"They aren't human, at least not really," Guinevere stated, rather then asked Bella.

Bella nodded her head in confirmation. "I love Edward. And his family is very kind,"

"Just be careful," Guinevere told her as she shut her eyes. Her eyes seemed to get very heavy in the matter of seconds. All of a sudden a wave of exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks.

A week later Carlisle said that Guinevere was well enough to get out of bed. So she stayed as far away from the room as she could. She didn't like being confined to single room. It made it feel like a prison. Currently, Guinevere was moping about on the couch in the living room of the Cullen household. Edward, Bella, and Alice were at school. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had gone hunting together. Carlisle had just come back from the hospital where he worked as a doctor. Jasper was sitting in the armchair across the room from where Gwen had picked for her lazy day.

"You are making this awkward by staring and not saying anything," she told him as she looked over to see him still staring in her direction.

"Sorry," he said, not sure what he was apologizing for.

Gwen glanced back at Jasper. She had spent a lot of time with him, but she didn't know a thing about him. She had been exercising her powers and trying to figure out why none of her spells would send her home. She had come up with a few theories, but none of them were rock solid and that was what worried her the most.

"You've known Bella a long time," Jasper said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Since we were kids," Gwen said.

"Has she always been a magnet for danger?" he asked inquisitively.

Gwen let out a laugh. "In Phoenix, I was the one with the danger problems and the one in trouble. Bella was the one to bail me out of a lot of things so that my dad wouldn't find out. Renée was really cool about letting me stay over a lot of the time,"

"At Bella's house?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I didn't have a mom and so maybe she thought being over at their house might help,"

"Did it?" Jasper asked.

"Not as much as one would think," Gwen said looking down at her hand with the rings. "I know that I'll see my mother one day, but until then, I just have to be strong enough to get to that point,"

"And if you aren't strong enough?" Jasper inquired.

"Then I will be meeting my mother sooner then I should be, unless I go the other way and meet my real father," Gwen said letting out a little laugh.

"I don't see that happening," Jasper informed her.

"You can see into the future?" Gwen asked.

"No, Alice can," Jasper told her.

Gwen could honestly say that she was surprised. In the time that she had been with this family, she didn't know any of them had any special abilities. But it would make sense. Especially Edward. Did they all have abilities or only some? How did they get powers? For that matter how did she have powers? She hadn't trained a single day since she ended up here. She knew what her cousin would say about that. His reaction made her smile. It was something to look forward to.

Carlisle had been nice enough to allow her access to his computer and she started her research right away. She wanted to know the truth about her mother and the man she had married. Hours of research had told her very little. Her mother was an advice columnist and her father; he seemed to be no one of interest. That was until she found his obituary for 25 years before she was born.

Was it just her or were things seriously getting out of control? Looking back at her life when she lived in Phoenix with her dad, she always thought he was young looking, but how was it he stayed so youthful? Could it be that her mother got with a whitelighter just like her sister did? Even after all the pain and misery her sister went through? Why would she put herself through all of that? What was the point? Love never stayed true.

"Alice saw an attack," Edward said as he and Alice came through the door followed by Bella at human speed.

"Who?" Jasper asked standing up.

"I don't know," Alice said. "Couldn't see a face,"

"Do you know who the person was after?" Gwen asked.

Alice didn't reply right away, giving Gwen the answer she wanted. The mystery person was after her. She had a feeling she knew who it would be and he'd be here soon. Gwen was scared that she wouldn't get to tell her cousin and her aunt thanks for taking her in and for teaching her. Then as sudden as the fear was present it was gone. It was replaced with confidence. When she looked up she saw Jasper smirking at her.

"That's what you do?" Gwen inquired looking at Jasper.

Before he had a chance to respond, Gwen went flying across the room. Her back hit the wall before falling to the floor. She groaned in pain, as she attempted to get back to her feet. Carlisle had heard the crash from upstairs and was down there in mere seconds it seemed. Jasper ran to Gwen's side and assisted her in getting up.

"You haven't even had your powers a year and you've already got vampires for bodyguards," the man with shaggy blonde hair said.

"Where's Chris?" Gwen asked from where she stood next to Jasper with Carlisle on his other side.

"It doesn't matter," the man said.

"It matters to me!" Gwen yelled taking a step forward before Jasper grabbed onto her and pulled her back next to him.

She may have been human, but that didn't mean she deserved to die by this man. She was good friends with Bella it seemed and so that was reason enough to keep her safe, but was that the only reason? Jasper banished the thought for the moment and concentrated on her and this man she seemed to know.

"You have a choice, Guinevere," Wyatt told her. "Join me,"

"Join you?" Gwen asked incredulously as she stared into his eyes. "You are the reason my mother is dead and you think I'll join you,"

"It was your father's will!" Wyatt screamed at her losing his temper ever so quickly.

Gwen stepped closer to Jasper as she flinched from the sound of Wyatt's raised voice. When she looked around the room, she noticed that Edward was by the staircase and Alice stood near Carlisle, but Bella was no where in sight. The only conclusion that she could come up with was Edward found some place safe for her to hide and came back by Bella's wish to help her friend.

"My father was a whitelighter," Gwen said balling her right hand into a fist so that she could run her thumb over her mother's rings.

"No you're father was the best ruler there was," Wyatt paused. "Until me; he didn't know when to give it up, so I showed up. The same way I will show you if you don't join me,"

"I will tell you every time you ask it of me," Gwen said. "I am my mother's daughter. I'm the Charmed Angel. I will not join someone who wishes to bring such destruction upon the world,"

"Do you not understand the power you could have?" Wyatt asked disbelieving.

Gwen turned her head and looked at Carlisle, before softly saying, "I'm sorry,"

Carlisle was confused as to what she meant, but Edward had known. Bella had said she would try and make sure no one would be hurt on her account. She didn't intend to be a hero, but it would end up that way.

With a glance towards Jasper, Gwen stepped away from the vampire who was trying to protect her. She glanced up to Wyatt's face ingenuously, before asking. "What kind of power?"

"I knew you were just like me," Wyatt said grinning mirthfully. "You're powers are tied into your emotions. When you join me, you will have more control and more power. No one will be able to deny you anything,"

"And what do you get out of me joining you?" Gwen asked curiously. "I mean you can't be doing this out of the goodness of your heart, since you don't have one. So what is it?"

"If you join me I get to witness you killing my brother," Wyatt smirked. "It would be fitting, no? He was the one to train you in the use of your powers, and now he'll die by them,"

Without a second thought Gwen shot her hand out and a bolt of lightening entered Wyatt's body. Wyatt stepped back in surprise at the sheer force and power of the electricity entering his body. After a minute Gwen stopped shooting the electricity and looked into Wyatt's astonished eyes.

"You think a bolt of electricity will do anything, but piss me off?" Wyatt asked irritated. "Why must you make things so difficult?"

"Why must you take the ones I love?" Gwen asked, "I mean I wasn't old enough to have a good memory with my own mother and yet you killed her. Did you really think she wanted this life for me?"

"She refused to give you to us!" Wyatt hollered as he lost his temper again.

Gwen looked up at him in surprise. She didn't believe that someone in her own family could take a family member's life. She hadn't truly believed what Chris told her. But when Wyatt admitted to what he did, a part of Gwen broke. At least she knew her mother loved her enough not to give her up to the enemy.

"Cause she saw right through you," Gwen smiled. "And she knew I'd be better off dead or not knowing then with the likes of you,"

"It's still a possibility," Wyatt grinned at her. "I mean look at me. I've been on both sides and now I am the ruler of the better side,"

"No you just let your desire to have more then your brother take over and it turned you into someone no one in our family can recognize," she sniped at him.

"They should have listened to me," he said angrily.

"They listened as you killed the ones they loved and then they lost their faith and their trust in you because you became the thing that they were fight-"Gwen was cut off when she felt a hand grasp her throat and lift her into the air.

"You think I care about any of that?" Wyatt sneered. "You forgot to consider the one thing my dear brother didn't mention was along the way to the life I have now, I lost my heart,"

Gwen tried to speak but whatever Wyatt was doing to her, was stopping her and her breathing slowed considerably. She could see black spots in her vision. She didn't think that this would be the end of it all. She thought she'd at least have the chance to fall in love, but at the moment, there were no options but death at the moment.

Before she knew it, Gwen fell to the ground and Wyatt whipped around to come face to face with his brother's girlfriend. Bianca shoved an arrow through Wyatt's stomach to give Gwen a chance to get some air in her lungs. Before Bianca could go to Gwen's side Jasper had her in his arms and out the room.

"You BITCH!" Wyatt screamed at her before throwing her across the room.

Slowly Bianca got up and looked at him. "I won't let you kill our hope,"

"Who is gonna stop me?" he laughed. "You?"

"And me," Chris said orbing in next to his girlfriend. "You aren't going to touch my family again,"

"You think you can stop me, baby brother," Wyatt asked.

"You can't harm me, otherwise you would have already," Chris said.

Wyatt shimmered out after saying. "I'll be back and she will turn,"

"Where's Gwen?" Chris asked the Cullen's.

After introducing themselves, Edward went upstairs to get Bella while Alice showed them where Jasper had taken Gwen to. Jasper had laid her on the couch, but her breathing was shallow.

"Carlisle, something is wrong," Jasper said.

"I swear Bianca I will kill him," Chris said running his hand down Gwen's face before placing his hands over her chest and his hands started glowing.

"Concentrate on her and not your brother," Bianca told him.

Four days had passed since Wyatt's unexpected arrival. His threat stirred a hornet's nest of activity, as Gwen trained harder with the help of Bella. Seeing the motivation that his girlfriend gave his cousin, Chris decided that it would be prudent to stay for a little while. And that way, he could watch Jasper and warn him off his little cousin.

He knew that she could look after herself, but he didn't trust him. How did he know that he wasn't going to play with her heart and just leave her? Chris wasn't sure if Gwen could stand that much pain. Especially since her dad died. He just wanted what was best for her and nothing less then she deserved.

Gwen and Bella were on the porch lazing about. Bella was in what she had worn to school and Gwen was in her training outfit. Edward and Jasper had left to go hunting the night before. Chris and Bianca went somewhere together.

"When do you think you'll be leaving?" Bella asked.

Gwen sighed. It wasn't something she really wanted to think about. "Chris says that since being here, I've gotten stronger and more determined. So I don't know,"

"I forgot how it was having you around," Bella told her. "I've missed it,"

"Me, too," Gwen smiled. "Bella, you know the Cullen's pretty well, right?"

"Yeah," Bella agreed.

"Is Jasper with anyone?" Gwen asked curiously. "Not that I care or anything,"

"Gwen this is the first time since David Harris that you've been interested in anyone, hasn't it?" Bella asked.

"I got my belly button pierced for that boy," Gwen laughed. "Well he was one of the reasons,"

"Jasper isn't single, don't worry," Bella laughed. "I've missed seeing you all bent out of shape over a boy,"

"He's not?" Gwen asked attempting to hide the disappointment in her voice as she looked down at her pierced belly button.

"Well, what he said to me was that he didn't want a girlfriend cause he found someone that he liked falling straight into his living room in a ball of light."

"Bianca? Chris' girlfriend?" Gwen asked, not totally surprised, but still a little shocked.

Bella smiled, shaking her head. "You are so blind. That boy thinks the ground that you walk on is made of gold."

"Bella, you can't be serious," Gwen said shaking her head. "I am a freak and I'm just a pawn in a game that the powers that be are playing. What happens when I meet my match? When Wyatt comes back and I'm not strong enough? I won't put anyone in harms way,"

"Jasper can take care of himself, trust me," Bella said confidently. "And you're an idiot if you are going to live your life afraid. It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all."

"You can say that, but I've lost almost everyone I've ever loved," Gwen said. "My mom, my dad, Aunt Piper died protecting me and I didn't even know. I thought she hated me,"

"Just give him a chance," Bella advised.

Gwen nodded her head. "There's something I need to tell you,"

Bella looked at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"I know that you are best friends with a werewolf," Gwen said moving her hair to the left side of her neck to show the scar on her right. "But it would be best if you don't let them near me,"

"What is that?" she looked at it.

"I was clawed at and the pack tried to kill me," Gwen said remembering the night. "If Bianca hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have made it. I owe her,"

She nodded in understanding. She knew that Gwen probably could kill Jacob without a problem and she didn't want to take the chance that one of them could end up dead or seriously injured.

Gwen's head shot up as she heard rustling from the bushes. She looked in the direction before getting a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. He couldn't be back yet. It had only been four days. Standing up, Gwen tensed up as she stood, blocking Bella from any harm that may come to her.

Gwen stood in front of Bella blocking her view from where the noise came from. She was better prepared then Bella for any type of fight. Her powers gave her an advantage over being human. With a hand behind her back, her hand felt the electricity that was forming an energy ball.

Gwen listened for whatever it was that was hiding in the bushes and prayed that it was a nice little bunny rabbit. She didn't feel like having Bella see her getting into fights with other things, but she'd do her best to protect her friend. That was when a black haired man jumped out from the bushes. His eyes were hollow. One of Wyatt's demon followers.

"Me and my luck," Gwen muttered to herself before calling to Bella over her shoulder. "Get in the house and lock the door,"

"Gwen," Bella started.

Gwen cut her off, "Go Bella,"

Bella didn't argue this time and ran into the Cullen household and watched with whoever joined her at the window. Bella believe Gwen would be fine. She had to be. She couldn't just get her best friend back to lose her forever, could she?


	3. Chapter 3

Date: November 3, 2008

Title: Worlds Coming Together

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 3 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own Charmed. I just own my characters. No money is being made off this.

Summary: The Halliwell family has always had secrets, some damaging, and some liberating. When Guinevere Halliwell stumbles on one about her, her life begins to change. Strength is lent through her friend, Bella Swan, and support and love founded in another.

Note: This is my first Twilight fic and yes it is a crossover with Charmed. Please give me some feedback!

Thanks to: Pup-Of-Power for all the help and keeping me writing on this and for helping with some dialogue!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Emmett saw Bella looking out the window, he came over to check and see what it was she was watching. Then he saw it was her friend and someone fighting. Emmett was about to head for the front door, but Bella's hand on his muscular arm stopped him.

"You can't," she said softly. "She has to do this,"

"She'll get killed," Emmett said, surprised Bella didn't want someone to help her friend.

"Emmett, she has to do this," Bella said her eyes going back to the scene outside where her friend was fighting for her chance to live long enough to have the world not be changed to cousin's rule.

Gwen starred into the hallow eyes of the demon her cousin sent to kill her. She couldn't believe it was going to be like this. Could she not get any rest? She knew she was important in the game of who will be destroyed, but did Wyatt have to send demon's when others were around? Gwen threw the ball of electricity straight at him, knowing that he would try and deflect it. He did and while doing that, she raised her hand to shoot a bolt into his chest, but she didn't think he would be fast enough to stop it. She was wrong about that. He knew it was coming and sent it back to her and it hit her in her thigh. She could feel the blood coming down. It felt like a million bees stinging her in the same spot all at once.

She waited to see what his next move would be. She made the first and it back fired on her and so she wanted to see what he would do. It seemed like time slowed down and the demon threw fireball after fireball at her. Gwen flipped to get out of the way, exactly how Chris had shown her to do, but one still grazed her arm. This fight was not going as she had hoped.

"You are the one, he fears?" the demon laughed. "You are nothing,"

"Why because you got in a good shot?" Gwen asked unimpressed. "Did my cousin send you here?"

"Who sent me here has nothing to do with you," he hissed, impatient. "Just that I have to kill you. And trust me, girly, it will be a pleasure!"

"You think you can kill me?" Gwen smiled.

"I know I can," he said smugly, throwing a strong fire ball at her.

Landing with a painful grunt, he stared at her. "Like that would kill me," he laughed, getting to his feet.

"It wasn't supposed to," Gwen said as she rose back up to her feet.

He looked at her confused.

"Your Wyatt's what?" Gwen asked as she started to antagonize him. "His bitch?"

"His loyal soldier," he hissed lunging at her.

Gwen blinked away and was closer to the forest. "If he couldn't kill me that day, what makes you think you can? You know who my father was?"

"Everyone knows who you are," he laughed. "And Wyatt decided to leave; he wants more of a challenge from you."

"Or is it because he isn't as strong as he claims to be?" Gwen asked. "I mean, look at me, I'm half Charmed and half demon and you aren't doing a very good job of killing me if that's what your bitch wanted,"

The demon laughed again. "We want to know your strengths."

"You haven't seen anything yet,"

He looked at her confused.

Gwen laughed at his confusion. "Not only are you his bitch, but you're his stupid bitch,"

He snarled, throwing fireball after fireball in an erratic fashion.

Before they came close to her, Gwen sent them right back to him. She looked right at him as she whispered. "Good-bye." That was when she used both her hands and a surge of power shot through her hands. It was a rush and suddenly it was gone and Gwen had fireball wound in her stomach and she was lying on her backside with a piece of wood coming out of her stomach. When she looked up she saw the smoke where the demon had stood. Relief came over her and was soon replaced by worry. Worry that Wyatt would send more.

As soon as the danger was over, Bella rushed as fast as she could to where Gwen was lying motionless. When Bella saw her friend's injuries, she knew there was no way she could help her. She turned to look at Emmett, but he was crouched in front of the girls from something he heard. But after a few seconds, Edward and Jasper appeared.

"Emmett, I need Carlisle," Bella said. "She won't make it if she doesn't get help soon,"

Emmett shot into the house at vampire speed as Edward and Jasper were now standing near them. Jasper wasn't breathing. Although he had just hunted, he didn't want to chance hurting Gwen.

"What happened?" Edward asked taking Bella's hands off Gwen's bleeding wound and replacing them with his own.

"We were just out here talking and then Gwen got defensive and sent me in the house. I watched from the window," Bella said. "I've never seen anything like that before,"

"Bella," Gwen wheezed before coughing up some blood, her hand searching for Bella's.

Bella grabbed her hand and squeezed. To let her know she was there for her, even if she couldn't do anything for her. "I'm sorry," Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry," Gwen told her between the coughing. "I'm not as strong as she was,"

"No, Gwen," Bella said shaking her head as tears welded up in her eyes. "You are just as strong as her. Please, you have to fight, for me. Please,"

"I'm sorry," Gwen told her as Carlisle came along with Emmett and Alice. "There's no hope. I'm sorry Bella,"

Gwen felt Bella's tears falling onto her face as she realized what she was told. Gwen was going to die. She couldn't go to the hospital because her blood wasn't normal. If she had just been strictly a witch, then she could have gone, but since half of her DNA was from a demon, it messed with it even more. Bella wished beyond life and death for her friend's life. She wasn't ready to let her go. There was just too much they had yet to do.

Gwen's vision was starting to go, because as she tilted her head as best as she could to see Jasper, he was a bit fuzzy. Breathing was becoming harder to do. She could taste the blood on her mouth. She had to wonder, if she'd be able to see her mother soon. Or would she be going in the other direction? She hoped to see her mother. There were so many things she wished to talk to her about. She didn't want to leave Bella, but at the moment, she had no choice and the vision of a blurred Jasper disappeared completely from her sight.

Blackness consumed her. There was nothing. No noise. No sight. No smell. No one was there. Worry resided in Gwen's mind along with sadness. Was it seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months before she started to regain her senses? Slightly, Gwen lifted her eyelids and saw she was back in the room that she had been the first time she had come to Forks, Washington. Only instead of seeing Bella, it was Jasper in a chair, watching her.

"Hi," Gwen said in a scratchy voice as her blue eyes met his topaz colored eyes.

"Hello," Jasper said with a half smile.

"How am I still alive?" Gwen asked confused.

Without answering her question Jasper helped her sit up in the bed and helped her drink some water to help the scratchiness he heard when she talked. It wasn't noticeable to human ears, but it was to his vampire senses. Gwen drank the cool liquid as fast as she could. It seemed to sooth her sore throat. Once the cup was emptied, she turned her attention back to Jasper's face and asked her question again.

Jasper stared into her eyes not sure if he should tell her. Chris told him it would not be a good idea. They would never get along, even though they hadn't met yet. He seemed so confident when he told Jasper and the others about it. Before Jasper could tell her anything, the door to the bedroom opened and Chris came in and boy oh boy did he look mad about something.

"I'll tell her," Chris said looking at Gwen as she looked between the vampire and her human cousin.

Jasper didn't say a word, but left the room. But he didn't go too far. If he upset her, he would be back very quickly. With his vampire hearing he could hear every word that was being said and feel the emotions that were coming from the room as well.

Chris didn't know where to start. How do you tell someone in your family, whom you love, that the man that didn't help save her mother, stepped over the lines and saved her life as if it was second nature to him. How do you explain that the person who pushed Wyatt away which led to him becoming what he is is the man that saved your life?

"I'm so sorry," Chris said sitting on the edge of the bed, near Gwen's legs. "I had no idea that you were gonna be in so much danger,"

Gwen looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Chris sighed before responding. He didn't realize how hard it was gonna be to tell her.

"You were on the brink of death. No medicine could have helped you. When you blew that demon up he did something, somehow. Not only was there wood inside your stomach, but poison," Chris said. "You were lucky,"

"Apparently," Gwen said dryly. "So who saved me?"

Chris couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. Gwen knew right then that it was bad if he couldn't look her in the eye and tell her the truth about what had happened.

"Someone was keeping an eye on you. He had no right, but he'd do it anyways. Edward was holding the wound to try and stop the bleeding when Leo orbed in. They thought it was me and B," Chris told her. "But we weren't in range. I am so sorry; I should have been there for you. I should have been able to protect you unlike he did for me! He's the reason our world is the way it is, but he has the nerve to try and play hero!"

Gwen stared at her cousin in total shock. Her uncle that refused to help her mother was watching over her and decided to save her. What made her so different from her mother? Why couldn't he save both of them? As she felt the tear coming down her face, Gwen raised her hand and wiped it away. She then lay back down and turned her back to Chris, hoping that he would get the message.

Gwen felt Chris get up from the bed and slowly walk out of the room. He was upset because his father saved her when he didn't even try to save his brother. The world could have been a lot different if he had just helped Wyatt instead of pushing him away. What kind of father would do that? His apparently. Gwen's heart went out to Chris; she knew he was having a hard time with Leo here now. At least she figured he was. She didn't want to go looking and find him or anything. What she wanted was for Jasper to come back. She knew that he had been worried, but once she woke up, and saw she was fine, he gave her that half smile that she was fond of.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door re-open. She felt the bed slouch down, as if someone was sitting next to her. At first she thought it was Bella or Bianca, but then she felt a soft peaceful calm over power her worry and anger towards Leo. That's when she knew it was Jasper. She turned over so she could look at him, she had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them flow down her face.

"Did he tell you?" Gwen asked. "About what he's done?"

"Who are you talking about?" Jasper asked taking her hand in his. That was his ability would work more effectively.

"Leo," Gwen spat his name out like the poison that had nearly killed her. "He's a horrible person and I hope that he doesn't try and come in here because I might do something I shouldn't,"

"He saved your life," Jasper said softly. "He's your family,"

"He's no family of mine," Gwen spat out before feeling another wave of calm come over her. "Stop doing that, I have the right to be mad,"

Jasper stopped trying to calm her, but kept her hand in his and waited for her to tell the story of where such anger could come for a man that saved her life.

"You might think he's this great guy for saving my life, but he's not. He had his chance to be a great guy, to be a great father, but he didn't," Gwen said with a heavy sigh, she continued. "He turned his back on Wyatt, that's why he is the way he is. My mother was dying because she protected me against a demon attack. He had the chance to help her. To let her live, but he didn't. He let her die! She was alone for so long. He left me without my mother, the person I needed most. Tell me how that's fair? Why do I get to live and she had to die?"

Gwen couldn't help, but let the tears fall from her face. Her grief was almost too much. Jasper drew her into his arms and just rocked her. Hoping to somehow help her. He didn't know how, but he would surely try. Jasper's ability had calmed her greatly, so much in fact that she fell asleep in his arms.

She had only been asleep when Alice came into the room and Jasper was still holding her. Alice didn't look too surprised to see them like that at all. "Emmett and Edward are going hunting. You should go,"

"I'm fine," Jasper stated, his eyes never leaving Gwen's face. "I just went with Edward the other day,"

"You need to go," Alice said without saying what she really had to say.

Jasper looked at Alice and then back down to Gwen's sleeping face. "When are they leaving?"

"In an hour," Alice said before she left the room with a last glance at Jasper with Gwen in his arms, sound asleep.

The hour came too quickly for Jasper. He didn't want to leave her. Not after what she had told him. He just wanted to stay and watch over her. She didn't want to have a run in with Leo and he could help with that, but he couldn't if he was hunting. Edward said that they weren't going too far. But anywhere outside the room where she was sleeping was too far for Jasper.

When Gwen woke up, she felt drained. She was a bit disoriented and had no idea how long she had been asleep for. She remembered going off on Jasper because he thought Leo was this great guy for saving her life, but truth was he wasn't. Not by a long shot. She wondered where Jasper had gone to. She also wondered if she left this room would he come near her, or had Chris warned him off.

Gwen rolled over to the side of the bed and noticed that the curtains in the bedroom. The window was tall. Slowly she moved over to the window and drew back the curtain that was keeping out the majority of the light. She looked out and saw that the day was starting to set for the night. What surprised her the most was that Chris was alone with his father.

She watched them and opened the window so she could hear them. She wanted to know if Chris needed an escape, because she would give it to him. What she failed to hear was Jasper walk into the room and stand behind her.

"Eavesdropping is rude," he said as placed his hands on her hips to keep her from jumping through the roof.

Gwen gasped in surprise. "I need to know if he needs help,"

Chris looked at the man he had to call father, even though he was never there for him. It was his grandfather that was. He couldn't believe the nerve of the man in front of him. He would have loved nothing more then to punch him, but it would upset Bianca and if Gwen found out he'd be chewed out for sure even though she didn't like the guy anymore than him.

"Chris, please let me explain," Leo said looking at his youngest son. "I didn't have a choice. I would have loved to save Gwen's mother and I would have loved to have been there for you while you were growing up, but I couldn't,"

Chris snorted in disbelief and crossed his arms over his chest and looked anywhere but at Leo. He had nerve to try and make amends after all these years. If he had done this years ago, then maybe it would be a different story, but he didn't care enough then so why should he now?

"If I had the choice I would have been there for them," Leo said pinching the bridge of his nose before continuing. "I would have loved to be there for them. To help them. I wanted them to live their lives fully, not be buried. I loved them. Phoebe was my sister and I loved your mother,"

Gwen shut the curtain after closing the window. She didn't know that her aunt was dead. She was so strong, how could someone bring her down. It wasn't right. She turned and looked at Jasper.

"Where were you?" she asked barely above a whisper, but knowing he could hear her without a problem.

"I had to hunt," Jasper said taking her hand in his and leading her back to the bed. "You need to get some more rest,"

"How long was I out for?" Gwen asked.

"It doesn't matter," Jasper said lifting her as if she weighed nothing at all and placing her on the right side of the bed.

Gwen shot up and grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave, please,"

"You need rest," Jasper told her.

"I'm not tired," Gwen said looking at him. "Please,"

Jasper looked at her and knew there was no way he was leaving the room at the moment. He lay down on the other side of the bed. Gwen smiled in triumph. She turned so she could look at him. He wasn't like any one she had ever met before and she had never felt like she did when he was near. It was like her heart was going to explode at any minute.

"Can I ask a favor?" Gwen asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"You can ask," Jasper told her. "Whether I can do it depends on what you ask of me,"

"Please be here when I wake up," Gwen said with a yawn. "I don't want to be alone and I don't want Leo to come in here,"

"Go to sleep Gwen," he told her. "I'll be here when you wake,"


	4. Chapter 4

Date: November 7, 2008

Title: Worlds Coming Together

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 4 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own Charmed. I just own my characters. No money is being made off this.

Summary: The Halliwell family has always had secrets, some damaging, and some liberating. When Guinevere Halliwell stumbles on one about her, her life begins to change. Strength is lent through her friend, Bella Swan, and support and love founded in another.

Note: This is my first Twilight fic and yes it is a crossover with Charmed. Please give me some feedback!

Thanks to: Pup-Of-Power for all the help and keeping me writing on this and for helping with some dialogue!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something cold moving up and down her cheek woke Gwen up. When she opened her eyes she saw it was Jasper. He was running his finger up and down her cheek. She smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and just held it in hers.

"This is very dangerous," Jasper said finally breaking the silence.

"What is?" Gwen asked, not taking her eyes off him.

"Me being so close to you," Jasper told her, not moving from his spot.

"Is that why you haven't kissed me?" Gwen asked breaking eye contact with him. "I can take care of myself. I'm not like Bella,"

"I'm not safe," Jasper said. "But I can't stay away from you. You interest me with your magic and your innocence,"

"I can take care of myself," Gwen said abruptly, dropping his hand from hers and moving to get off the bed.

"I didn't mean for you to get angry," he told her gently, still lying on the bed in the spot she left him in.

"I'm not angry," she said going through the clothes Alice had left for her. "How much clothes do I really need?"

"Alice doesn't allow any of us to wear the same thing twice," Jasper laughed a bit. "You are probably getting something from both Alice and Rosalie,"

"She doesn't like me does she?" Gwen asked thinking to the first and only real time she was in a room with Rosalie.

"She takes some warming up," Jasper told her. "Don't take it personal. She and Bella aren't very close either,"

"So she's judging me, before I even did a thing?" Gwen asked indignant.

"She's Rosalie, it's what she does," Jasper laughed silently at her reaction.

Gwen found a knee length jean skirt, a pair of suede brown knee high boots that tie in the back, and hanging towards the back of the closet was a grey sleeveless tank that crosses in the front with crunching about an inch wide veering towards the center and outwards on the sides.

She flipped the light on in the closet and closed the door behind her. Usually she had no problem changing in front of anyone, but Jasper messed with her nerves. And with his special ability he probably knew it too. She knew it was dangerous to get close to anyone that wasn't family. Especially with her luck. He would probably end up dead and she'd be right where she started off.

After getting dressed in the closet that could have been turned into a sitting room if they had wanted one Gwen walked out. She looked up when she heard a noise. She was surprised that Jasper wasn't on the bed waiting for her. She was disappointed, but she'd never admit it to anyone.

"Looking for someone?"

Gwen jumped in surprise from the voice that was suddenly behind her. That wasn't Jasper's voice. It was a voice she didn't want to hear ever again. She didn't know why she didn't yell or scream to someone for help. She walked further into the bedroom and turned around and looked into the eye's that were ever haunting her.

"Why are you here?" Gwen asked, grabbing a hair tie and putting her blonde locks into a high ponytail. She tried not to show that she was afraid, but deep inside, she truly was. "More threats? Another attempt to kill me?"

"You seem to think that I'm this horrible person and I'm not," he said giving her space as so he won't frighten her. "I will admit that I have killed before, but so have you,"

"I have never killed anyone!" Gwen shot back. "I've vanquished demons that have tried to kill me because you ordered them too,"

"I didn't want you dead, but I needed to know just how powerful you've gotten in the short amount of time that you've had your powers," Wyatt told her as there was rapid knocking on the door.

"And the best way to find out was to send assassins after me?" Gwen asked

"It was something he taught me," Wyatt told her.

Gwen knew who he meant without a doubt. Her biological father taught him how to be the evil being that stood before her now. She didn't know what to do. It seemed as if this wasn't the Wyatt that tried to kill her because she refused to join him.

The constant pounding on the door brought her out of the daze that she had been in. She didn't want to answer because she didn't want to this Wyatt to disappear and never come back, but if she didn't answer then the door wouldn't be standing for much longer. So she did what she had to.

"What is it?" she shouted hoping to keep all emotions out of her voice.

"It's me," Bianca's voice floated through the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wyatt stiffen a bit.

That counted for the impatience of the knocking. Bianca was never going to wait for something that she wanted at the moment. When she wanted something badly enough, she went for it and didn't take no for an answer.

"Chris wants you to fight with Emmett and Jasper. For training purposes," Bianca said turning the knob only to find the door locked. "Gwen are you okay? Why's the door locked?"

Gwen swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as she thought about what she was about to say to her friend. "Bianca I'm in the middle of getting dressed and there are people in this house that I'd rather not see me without clothes on," Gwen half lied as she moved farther away from Wyatt and sitting on the bed where Jasper had been lying when she was getting dressed in the closet.

"Okay, well Jasper is anxious for some reason, I'm not totally sure why," Bianca informed her. "So come downstairs and meet us outside when you're done, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Gwen said.

When she heard the clicking of Bianca's high heeled boots that she always wore, Gwen let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding in. Wyatt's stiff form relaxed when he heard Bianca's retreating form. His senses were a lot more advanced then his cousins, but it Bianca had entered the room, it would have ruined everything and Gwen might have gotten killed and that wasn't what he wanted at the moment.

"You don't trust me, but you just lied to protect me," Wyatt stated, rather then asked.

"What's your point?" Gwen asked before making a demand from him. "Now tell me why you're here before I yell for Jasper or Emmett or Chris,"

"I am just trying to clear the air between us," Wyatt told her. "I don't want there to be bad blood between us when certain things happen,"

"What things?" Gwen asked feeling her stomach drop.

"Things aren't always what they seem," Wyatt told her. "I tried to explain that to Mom before-"

"Before what?" Gwen cried as her voice rose up.

She hoped that someone would bust down the door because she didn't like the way the conversation was heading. She felt as if she were missing a big part of the picture. Something that she wasn't told. She hated when people kept things from her. She didn't like being out of the loop, especially when it concerned her.

"You mean Chris hasn't told you?" Wyatt asked genuinely surprised.

"Tell me what?" Gwen yelled not caring that the vampires in the vicinity could hear her yelling at this point.

"Mom is dead," Wyatt said brusquely.

"Aunt Piper is dead?" Gwen asked looking into Wyatt's eyes with ones that asked him to tell her it wasn't so. "Since when?"

"Before you were sent here," Wyatt said walking to her and hugging her. "I'm sorry. I thought Chris would have told you,"

Anger coursed through Gwen's veins. She felt betrayed by the one person she thought would never betray her in this way. To flat out lie to her about something so important. She let go of Wyatt and headed straight for the door to confront Chris about it. Wyatt watched her go, with a look of glee upon his features. He shimmered away in case someone saw him.

When Gwen got outside she saw Emmett and Jasper caught up in another wrestling match and Chris watching while talking to Alice. She was furious. She couldn't believe she trusted him so blindly. When she was in close enough range, Gwen used her telekinesis and Chris went flying into a tree near where Emmett and Jasper had suddenly stopped wrestling when they saw Chris go flying.

"You are going to tell me the truth Christopher or so help me no one will be able to help you," Gwen said.

"What the hell Gwen?" Chris asked picking himself up and looking at her.

"Did you or did you not lie to me?" Gwen asked ignoring what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked confused.

"Aunt Piper, is she dead?" Gwen yelled at him as Jasper and Emmett made a move to get closer to her.

"There really is no dead," Chris said trying to buy himself time.

"Is she living? Breathing? Like you and I?" she inquired.

"No," Chris told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gwen asked choking back the sob she so desperately wanted to release. "I deserved to know!"

"I didn't think that you would want to hear bad news," Chris sighed as he walked towards her. "I just wanted to protect you,"

"I don't need your protection," Gwen huffed out. "I don't need anyone. I can make choices on my own! I'm not a little kid,"

Chris stared at her. Her eyes were once the window to her soul. You could see how she was feeling by just looking into her eyes, but not any longer. Her eyes were pitch black. They reminded him of someone. Wyatt. He got to her. He tricked her into thinking he was a good guy.

"I don't know what Wyatt told you –"Chris was cut off mid sentence when he went flying along with Jasper and Emmett.

"He told me the truth, he didn't lie!" Gwen said. "You blew your chance. Blame yourself now,"

"Good job brother," Wyatt said appearing at Gwen's side. He took her hand in his and smiled encouragingly at her.

"Good-bye Christopher, I wish it didn't have to be like this, but it was your choice," Gwen said before Wyatt shimmered the both of them out.

Chris couldn't believe what had happened. All before his eyes, too. He must be seeing things. He had to be. Gwen knew how dangerous Wyatt could be. He had to have tricked her that was the only way he could have gotten to her. If she knew he was out then she must have talked to Bianca.

"What happened?" Jasper asked unbelieving that Gwen was now gone.

"Gwen isn't who you think she is right now," Chris said. "But there is a chance we can get her back,"

"Who is she?" Alice asked from her spot behind them. She had been silent through it all, they forgot she was there.

"Evil is the only way to explain it," Chris said running a hand through his hair before yelling for Bianca. "She's now taken her place as the daughter of darkness,"

Bianca walked out of the house annoyed. She walked towards the group of talking. She glared at Chris for interrupting her own training before asking, "What are you bitching about now?"

"When you told Gwen about meeting out here for training, did she seem off?" Chris asked directly.

"Our conversation was through a door," Bianca told him frankly.

"She's gone to the other side. Wyatt's guiding her," Chris said. "She's becoming the daughter of darkness,"

"What did you do?" Bianca yelled at the boys, placing blame on one in particular.

"Nothing, she came out of here like that,"

"Well how did he get to her then?" Bianca yelled, frustrated that nothing ever went like it should.

"I don't know!" Chris yelled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen looked around the penthouse that Wyatt brought her to. It was beautiful. Like for a couple in love. She knew that would never happen now. It was good that she could admit it to herself.

"You ever hear anyone talk about this place?" Wyatt asked her.

"No, why?" Gwen asked curiously before spotting a picture of her mother. She picked it up and looked at the happy face of her mom. "She used to live here. My mother,"

"Yes she did," Wyatt told her with a smile. "That was when she was married to your real father. They were something when they were together. At least from what I saw when I went back in time to see,"

"Did they love each other?" she asked softly placing the frame back on the table. "I mean really love each other,"

"They did. They were royalty and you will be too," he smiled.

"Royalty? Me?" Gwen asked incredulous. "I think you have the wrong girl, Wyatt,"

"No, I know it may seem like a lot, but trust me," Wyatt told her. "This isn't something I would lie about. I'm not my brother,"

"Why did you bring me here?" Gwen asked still looking around. "I mean its cool and all, but what's the point?"

"I have to go for a while, but I want you to be able to have some time to relax," he told her.

"I do feel kind of tired," Gwen admitted.

"I'm surprised that you aren't exhausted," Wyatt stated. "You've had emotional day so far,"

"I wish I could have said good-bye to Jasper," Gwen admitted.

"Your boyfriend is a vampire," Wyatt said. "I didn't think you'd be the one to go for the cold and dead type,"

"He's not my boyfriend," Gwen sighed. "It was a possibility then, but not anymore,"

Without another word Wyatt just nodded his head in understanding and shimmered out of the room. Gwen plopped herself on the couch and let out a huge sigh. She felt a lot different compared to a few days ago. She had trusted Chris so blindly when he told her all about being a witch and what powers she would get and other possibilities. She didn't want to believe that he was capable of deception, but anyone really was.

This was so much harder then it seemed. Why did it have to be? She should just forget about him, but she couldn't. That wasn't the type of person she was. She didn't know how other people did that. It made her feel cruel and heartless. Her father raised her better then to be those things and more.

She missed the comfort that was always coming from him and Bianca too. She hoped that Bella would forgive her. She loved her best friend dearly, so she wouldn't even know where to begin to tell her what was going on. She thought she had been sneaky with the Jasper situation, but apparently not. Bella said Jasper had changed. She would know since she had been around him more then her, before and after she got to Forks, Washington.

Jasper. One name could be all her undoing. She missed his cold arms. Last night when she went to bed, it felt so right to have him lying there next to her and when they had the argument when she woke up, it was like it happened all the time and they'd make up later. She wished she had the sweatshirt of his that he always wore. Only because it smelled like him. Before she knew it Gwen was asleep on the couch with a smile only one man could bring to her face, Jasper Whitlock Hale.

When Gwen woke up, she was confused. She wasn't in the penthouse any longer. She was in a huge bed somewhere else. She sat up and that is when the doors opened and Wyatt came in. When he came closer, she flinched away from him.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The Underworld. This is where Chris and Bianca won't get to you," Wyatt told her. "I know that you are a bit taken back since you fell asleep on the couch and woke up in a bed, but just so you know I tried to wake you, but you are a hard sleeper,"

Gwen nodded her head in understanding. She drew her knees up to her. She was scared that Wyatt would change and then kill her. She didn't know her way out of this place. Where ever this underworld place was. She wished she could go back to the days where things were less complicated. Where her Dad was still alive and they were living happily in Phoenix.

"I have some duties to attend to right now, but I wanted to welcome you to your new home," Wyatt said walking over to her and kissing the side of her head before leaving the lavish looking bedroom. It was her new bedroom in her new home.

Once Wyatt was gone, Gwen let out the breath she didn't know she was holding onto. Now that he was gone for the time being, she had the chance to look at the room, her room to be more exact. She had to get used to the fact that this was now her home. She ran her hand over the comforter on the California King sized bed. The sheets were a red silk. The comforter was white with the Key of Solomon stitched into the center with black thread. It looked like it was hand made with the finest material that she had ever seen before. Gwen didn't recognize the symbol right away but as her hand moved along the stitching, it came to her. Protection from Harm. She wondered what that had to do with her.

She threw the covers off her body and saw that she was still in the clothes that she had dressed in that day. That was when she noticed, no windows. No fake light coming in. With a sigh, her feet touched the floor. White cobble stone. She was glad her socks were still on, because the stone would have been a lot colder without her socks on. Actually, they weren't her socks. They were Jasper's. She didn't tell him, she wanted to see what he would do if he found out, which he usually did.

Gwen walked around the bed. She placed one hand on one of the black wrought iron bedposts. She never had bedposts before. Not even at the Cullen's house. If they were shorter, she could probably hang a jacket or something else on them. She could use her powers, but she never used her powers unless it was against someone else who had powers. She passed by a deep red carpet that had white trimmings on the ends.

There was a blood red lounger close by the fireplace that was made of the same white cobblestone as the floor. There were pictures that drew her closer to the mantle. One was of her mother and her in the hospital. It was the day she was born. And the one next to it was of a dark haired man that she had never seen before. She didn't give that one another look. They next one was her mother kissing the dark haired man. She didn't like that whatsoever so she placed it face down so she didn't have to see that. Then there was one of just her. It was for one of the formals at her high school in Phoenix. Gwen looked back to the picture of the dark haired man. She felt like she should know who he is, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

She walked over to the lounger and sat down. She saw her boots and reached over and grabbed them. She placed them on her feet effectively hiding Jasper's socks that he probably didn't know were missing. When she stood back up she made her way to the fireplace. She was surprised when she bent down. It wasn't electric. But then again she lived in the magical world where demons, witches, werewolves and vampires existed.

Turning her back to the fire Gwen walked over to the rosewood dresser. It came up to her hip and it had a large vanity mirror with etchings of the Key of Solomon all around the edges. The Key of Solomon must mean something important to those in the underworld, because it seemed to appear everywhere. Out of the corner of the mirror, she saw something. When she turned around she saw it was a chandelier. It looked like it was made of crystals. There were loads of them. More then she had ever seen in just one place before. It looked so beautiful.

When she looked towards the large oak wood doors that Wyatt had left through earlier, before she started exploring her new room. She had never had one so lavish and beautiful. It was thoughtful and everything, but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the bed where Jasper would lay beside her and when she woke up he was there. She didn't know how she fell so hard for guy she had only known for about a month and a half. He wasn't even alive. It would never work between them, she knew that, but she couldn't stop her heart from giving its self to him.

With a sigh, Gwen opened one of the doors that led to the exit of her room. The one thing she noticed was that it wasn't as hot as she thought it would be. She walked out and took everything in. She noticed that no one gave her the once over or whisper. What was the most surprising was no one followed her. No type of guards or anything. Maybe she could go and visit Jasper without telling Wyatt. She had to let him know how she felt in case her plan didn't work. He deserved to know.

She didn't know how long she had been walking for. She lost track of time. She no longer had a watch. She left her father's on the bedside table that was on Jasper's side of the bed. She hoped nothing happened to it. Gwen jumped in surprise when she heard Wyatt's raised voice. But then she realized that he wasn't yelling at her. He was in front of a bunch of people. It was like a meeting of sorts. When she heard Bella and Chris' names mentioned her hid behind a pillar and listened to what was going on.

"Is it wise to kill them so shortly after bringing her here?" a deep voice questioned.

"Gwen is naive. She won't know that I ordered the attack and the kill," Wyatt said. "She thinks that I can be turned back or something,"

"What of the vampires they surround themselves with?" a female voice asked in a haughty manner.

"Kill them all," Wyatt shouted victoriously, it was if he knew something the others did not.

"When shall we attack, My Lord?" a gruff voice sounded.

"At dawn," Wyatt said with his trademark smirk.

Gwen felt her stomach drop. He wanted them all dead. Because they could turn her against him and he needed her power. She knew this was a bad idea. She should have put her plan into action hours ago. She had to get back to Chris. The only problem was that she couldn't sense him or Bianca. She hoped that Bella was still in her house and Edward wasn't there yet. He might not give her the chance to explain what her plan had been.

With a bit more confidence then she felt, Gwen used her blinking abilities and ended up in Charlie Swan's house, but in Bella's room. Jasper had shown her what room was hers on a drive one time while the others were at school. She noticed that Bella wasn't here. She heard someone on the stairs, she figured it was Bella coming up so she had about an hour before Edward came back unless he sensed her and she hoped he didn't. From her spot, sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked up at the door that was opening. It felt like it was taking a lifetime for the door to finally open. When Bella saw her she covered her mouth in surprise as not to alert Charlie that something was up.

"Gwen," Bella said rushing to her friend after shutting her bedroom door which gave Gwen the chance to stand up. "They said you left and that you weren't coming back,"

"I've only been gone a day," Gwen said confused. "How could you think I wouldn't be back?"

"Gwen you've been gone for a month," Bella said.

"No, I just left with Wyatt this morning," Gwen said.

"Edward will be here shortly," Bella said. "He'll prove it,"

"Do you trust me?" Gwen asked, hoping the answer hadn't changed.

"Of course I do," Bella said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Take my hand Bella," Gwen said sticking her hand out so Bella could place hers in it.

Hesitantly, Bella placed her hand in Gwen's and in the next moment they were outside an empty looking Cullen household. Gwen kept her grip on Bella's hand. She didn't have a good feeling about this. She didn't want to take Bella in there in case there was a trap, waiting for her, but she didn't want to take her home in case someone saw them together. Either way, she was screwed, and she'd try her best to protect Bella. Even if it meant that it would cost her, her own life.


	5. Chapter 5

Date: November 8, 2008

Title: Worlds Coming Together

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 5 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own Charmed. I just own my characters. No money is being made off this.

Summary: The Halliwell family has always had secrets, some damaging, and some liberating. When Guinevere Halliwell stumbles on one about her, her life begins to change. Strength is lent through her friend, Bella Swan, and support and love founded in another.

Note: This is my first Twilight fic and yes it is a crossover with Charmed. Please give me some feedback!

Thanks to: Brown eyed Girl 75 for helping get back on track with this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the outside of the Cullen household, it looked deserted. Even Bella seemed confused by the appearance. Gwen hoped that Wyatt hadn't gotten to everyone yet. She still had time unless he knew that she left to go back.

"I was scared that you weren't coming back," Bella said. "Alice, Bianca, and Jasper thought you would, but the others weren't so sure,"

"I'm just full of surprises," Gwen said, void of all emotions in her voice. "Whatever happens don't let go of my hand, okay?"

Bella nodded mutely as she gripped Gwen's hand securely. She knew Gwen would protect her, but she was still scared for some reason that she couldn't place. She didn't want to have to be protected, but she wouldn't object to Gwen's protection.

"Look it's a real party now,"

Wyatt.

Gwen looked and saw that the Cullen's were cages bound by magic. Chris and Bianca were tied up back to back. She knew things were going to get out of hand and fast. She whispered a spell she had memorized when Chris made her study the book of shadows. Her voice was so low that the vampires in the room couldn't even hear what she was saying. When Bella disappeared, Gwen relaxed a bit. She knew she had to free Chris and Bianca if she wanted a chance at freeing the Cullen's.

"Have you always been so disobedient?" Wyatt questioned her with a glare.

"Since the day I was born," sassed Gwen. "Is that a problem?"

"Kill her," Wyatt ordered. "And make sure that Chris and Bianca are watching it happen,"

"Never could do anything for yourself, could you?" Gwen queried. "You're pathetic,"

"You think that I can't kill you on my own?" Wyatt laughed waving off the demon from attacking his cousin. "Is this what you truly want, Guinevere?"

"What I truly want is no longer in my reach," Gwen said softly, breaking her gaze of Wyatt to look at the Cullen's. Her gaze caught Jasper's. Her heart felt as if it was about to break when he broke their gaze. When she saw Alice she nodded knowingly.

"You realize that Chris told me all about your plan," Wyatt taunted her. "Did you really think I wasn't smart enough to figure it out?"

Gwen looked over at Chris in shock. She couldn't believe he would do such a thing. Especially since it was his plan. He wouldn't do that. He knew Wyatt would kill her if he knew about the plan. She had to wonder what his game was. Was he trying to confuse her? If that was it, then it was working, but she wouldn't let him know it.

Wyatt looked over at a demon who was growling, he was itching to attack any and everything. That was when she made her move. Running as fast as she could, Gwen reached Chris and Bianca, but she was knocked back by the force of an energy ball that hit her side. She placed her hand on her side and when she lifted it so she could see, she saw the blood. This was going to get a lot harder then just energy balls, Gwen just knew it would.

"How stupid do you think I am!" hollered Wyatt. "Do you think this is some sort of game?"

Gwen groaned in response. She shot out her leg, in order to try and kick one of the crystals around Bianca and Chris. If she could reach it, then they could probably do the rest and help distract Wyatt and his stupid minions. But she wasn't making any contact with it.

"Where did you send your little friend? I'm sure she'd love to watch your demise," Wyatt laughed.

"Leave Bella out of this!" Edward yelled from his cage in between Alice and Rosalie's cages.

"You want to know where she is?" Gwen laughed to disguise the pain. "Do you really?"

"Tell me," Wyatt said attempting to coax it out of her.

"Don't do it Gwen!" Jasper and Edward yelled in unison.

Gwen was surprised that Edward wasn't reading her thoughts. The cages being an old and deep type of magic could be messing with his powers as well as Alice and Jasper's. That would make sense.

"Tell me," Wyatt said in attempt to wheedle it out of her.

"You can only find it in darkness," Gwen said hiding the smile that she so badly wanted to release. "The second star from the right and then straight on to Neverland,"

Gwen couldn't help but let out the laugh she was holding in. If he wanted Bella so bad, he was going to have to go through her first. She had heard enough of the demon talk that she'd bet he'd torture her before asking anything so that she was in a weaker state of mind and would give in easier.

"You aren't funny," Wyatt sneered at her before throwing another energy ball at her. This time she had time to brace for the impact and pain. Only it didn't come. She saw that all the crystals surrounding Chris and Bianca were destroyed with smoke rising from them. Bianca stood in front of Chris who was leaning over her, with his hands over the energy ball wound. Chris was staring into her eyes hoping that she knew Wyatt was lying about what he said while his hands were glowing a bright gold color.

When Chris finished healing, he pulled Gwen in close for a hug while Bianca distracted Wyatt. Gwen sighed and hugged him back, glad to know that he wasn't a traitor at all. He didn't tell Wyatt anything.

"Be careful, your powers are getting more powerful. You blew up all those crystals simultaneously," Chris whispered looking at her and then to the Cullen's. "Get them down, but be careful. We are going to need help,"

Gwen nodded and looked at him. "He has to knock me back into the shield. It's the only way,"

"Be careful," Chris told her putting a dagger in each of her boots.

Gwen looked at him confused. He always told her magic was the only way to get something powerful to break down. If he was giving her weapons, did that mean it was beyond any of their powers?

"Those are old magic cages. Make sure they hold your hand when you stick the dagger in the chain, cause it will fall," he advised her.

"Okay," Gwen said. "Now get him to throw me into the force field,"

Chris helped Gwen stand at her feet and Wyatt saw her trying to creep to somewhere, he didn't know. Maybe a secret route to get to her hidden friend. Instead of using an energy ball, he used his telekinesis and flung her right into the force shield that was surrounding the cages that held some very unhappy vampires.

Wyatt looked confused when she smiled at him. She closed her eyes and wondered how to get up there without breaking her neck. Before she knew it she was gliding, not on her own, but by Chris' telekinesis. She was nearing the top near Jasper's cage, when suddenly she started falling. She let out a terrified scream. She thought this would be her final fall, but then she felt the cold hand on her wrist. Someone was holding onto her wrist. She looked up and saw Jasper looking into her terrified eyes.

Her breath stuck in her throat, she waited for him to do something. His eyes grew gentle as he sensed the sheer terror gripping her soul. Gwen wasn't sure what he was going to do. If he would laugh and drop her or help her and then she remembered that he isn't like Wyatt.

"I won't let go," Jasper told her.

"Swing me," Gwen told him, still breathing heavily. "Please,"

Jasper was a bit confused, but slowly started to swing towards Emmett's cage. Emmett looked as confused at Jasper but moved to where he could stretch his arm out to get Gwen's hand when she was close enough. When she was within reach of Emmett she put her arm out towards him, but missed his hand by a few centimeters. She was glad that Jasper hadn't let go, because she knew she was having problems with her levitation and didn't want to try it out. When Jasper swung her back towards Emmett's cage she was able to grasp Emmett's wrist without any hesitation. Once Jasper released her, he watched carefully as she told Emmett what he needed to do.

Once he got her to the lock, she held onto the bars while going into her boot for one of the daggers that Chris had given to her. Before she could plunge it into the lock and free Emmett from the cage she dropped the knife inside the cage. Her back felt hot. Like the skin of her back was burning. As quickly as the fire had started it stopped. Gwen's breathing was fast and she was expecting something else to happen, but surprisingly it didn't.

"Gwen, come on," Emmett coaxed her. "Help us out here,"

Gwen took the knife from his hand and held it in her left one while holding out her right hand for him to take. "Trust me," she gritted out. The pain of the fire was still there, but she had to get all the Cullen's free if it were the last thing she did. And it could be, with the way Wyatt kept tossing Chris and Bianca around the room.

Emmett took Gwen's hand and she dove the dagger into the lock and they fell, fast to the floor. When they reached the floor the cage disintegrated into ashes. Emmett landed on his feet, but not Gwen. She landed on her back. She groaned and rolled to her stomach and got up. She picked up the dagger and put it back into her boot.

"Throw me to someone's cage, near the lock," Gwen told Emmett, once she saw Chris and Wyatt battling fiercely.

Emmett picked her up at her hips and tossed her to Rosalie's cage. Go figure he'd pick his wife. Rosalie seemed different from the last encounter Gwen had with her. She couldn't place what it was, but she knew something was off. Gwen landed a bit away from the lock so she had to carefully make her way to it without falling or getting anyone's attention drawn to her. Well anyone of the evil kind anyways.

"I know you don't like me, but you have to trust me right now," Gwen told her still breathing heavily. "If you don't, this won't work and I will end up dead. Trust is a major factor in the old and deep magic of the world,"

"You betrayed us once already," Rosalie stated. "How are we supposed to trust you?"

"I betrayed no one," Gwen hissed with a glare. "It was part of the plan,"

"What plan?" Esme's gentle voice asked.

"I needed a way to the underworld without detection and Wyatt played into it. You think Chris is dumb enough to keep something like that from me?"

"You are closer then you seem," Alice commented.

"He's the last of my family," Gwen sighed. "Wyatt won't be family until he goes back to being normal and I don't know how or when that will happen, so Chris is all I have right now,"

"What did you do while down in the underworld?" Rosalie asked still suspicious of Gwen.

"It's too long to explain. I will explain all of it to you, but you have to trust that I'm not working for Wyatt nor would I ever betray Chris like that," Gwen said forthright.

With the promise of the full story should she make it out of the fight alive Rosalie grasped Gwen's hand in her own. With a deep breath, Gwen took out the dagger and jammed it right into the keyhole. Although she anticipated the fall and even the crash when her body would hit the floor, hard. The only thing was she never felt the crash of her body on the floor. Instead it was two cold arms that were wrapped around her.

"So who next?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Uhh," Gwen didn't know. She didn't want to play favorites and get Jasper down now, but she didn't want to make it look like she didn't care for him. Even if he no longer cared for her.

Emmett didn't give her a chance to make a choice, so he tossed her towards Esme's cage. This one would be a bit more difficult then the first two. She actually had to look a bit harder for her lock, because it wasn't visible. At least not like Emmett and Rosalie's were. After a bit of searching she finally found Esme's lock. It was in the flooring of the cage.

Gwen had her legs dangling from the outside of the cage. If this didn't work, then she'd be falling. She willed herself not to look down. She wasn't one that was afraid of heights but just knowing the distance from where she was half dangling and half holding herself upon the cage and the other dangling over where if she fell she hoped Emmett would catch her.

After taking the second dagger out of her boot, she wrapped her arm around one of the bars and held her hand out to Esme as she readied herself to jab the keyhole. Esme gave her a kind look before placing her hand in Gwen's. For some reason, Gwen felt the urge to scream, but she fought it. And just like before she was caught by cold arms.

When she was placed on her feet, she saw something that she couldn't believe. Chris looked to be near death. "Chris," she whispered before leaving the Cullen's to go and check on him.

When she was kneeling by his side. He gave her a weak smile. "Get back and free them. You have the power to defeat Wyatt,"

"Not without you Christopher, not without you," Gwen told him before remembering a spell from the book of shadows. It was one of the few that she wanted to remember. In case of emergencies.

"_Hear my call,_

_Across planes of time,_

_Heal the one of pure of heart,_

_For his journey is not to end yet,_

_The brother of the twice blessed son,_

_Give him what he needs to make it through,"_

Suddenly Chris was surrounded by a gold looking light. As soon as it came it left and Chris moaned. When he looked up at her, he just smiled. "Your spells are getting better,"

"I had a great teacher," Gwen laughed helping him up.

"Help the rest of them," Chris said before finding Bianca and Wyatt fighting.

"Be careful!" Gwen called to him before blinking into the force shield with the cages.

Chris looked at her before telling her the exact same thing. With a grin he orbed behind Wyatt for an attack.

"Why'd you leave?" Rosalie asked hostile

"Because if Chris dies, then so does this whole mission. I wasn't about to let him die. You might not be able to see out past the force shield, but I can," Gwen told her knowing there was no way she was going to ever get on Rosalie's good side as long as she probably lived.

Before Gwen could ask Emmett chucked her up to Jasper's cage. His cage was just like Emmett's and Rosalie's. She was surprised when he took her hand before she even offered it to him. His topaz eyes stared into hers. She felt hope for the first time since she left. She didn't want to let go him ever again. As her free hand when to the boot, she realized that the dagger was no longer in her boot. Then she realized it was still on the ground when she left to help Chris.

When she got the other dagger out of her boot, she met his gaze one last time before thrusting the dagger into the keyhole. When they were going towards the ground, Jasper's grip on her tightened, but not enough to hurt her. When the cage disintegrated, Gwen felt the cold arms once again, but her head was buried into the vampire's chest and it wasn't Emmett.

"Gwen are you alright?" Esme asked concern laced her voice.

"Yeah," Gwen said as Jasper set her on her feet reluctantly. He'd preferred to keep her in his arms, but he knew she still had to free Edward, Alice and Carlisle. "Just a little tired is all,"

"Maybe you should rest for a moment," Jasper suggested to her.

"I can't. Chris needs my help, but these cages can be deadly to those who don't have magic in their blood," Gwen sighed as she felt Jasper's hands on her hips and soon she was at Edwards's cage.

"Tell me where Bella is," he asked her as he took her hand and she slid down since his cage was just like Esme's. "Please,"

"Not yet. Trust me, she's safe. Not even Bella can find trouble in the place she's at," Gwen told him as she realized she didn't have any of her daggers. She was so distracted by being in Jasper's arms that she forgot to pick them up.

Using her free hand, Gwen used her telekinesis and brought the dagger to her before she bashed it into the hole. Once again, she felt the falling only this time she wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt sick. Just like all the others had done, Edward landed gracefully on his feet and she was caught by Jasper. That was one thing she would never mind.

"Just two more," Jasper said softly to Gwen before his lips kissed the side of her neck. Gwen just let go of a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding onto.

"Okay next one," Gwen said after picking up her dagger and putting it into her boot. She had barely stood back up when she felt herself flying to the next cage. Alice's cage.

"I'm sure you already know what I am going to say, right?" Gwen asked as Alice held her hand. Alice just smiled at her as Gwen whopped the dagger into the right place and they went flying towards the ground.

Alice landed with no problem and just smiled when Jasper caught Gwen. She probably had known all along what was happening between them, but why she didn't say anything was beyond Gwen's knowledge.

Once she had picked up the dagger, Gwen felt Jasper's ice cold fingers on her hips before she was launched up to the last cage that containing Carlisle. It was the last cage so it had to be difficult. It was just like Esme's cage. And that was what annoyed her the most. Gwen didn't like the feeling of dangling as she barely hung onto the cage as she withdrew her knife and grasped Carlisle's hand before she whopped it into the hole and they started their rapid descent.

When she felt the familiar cold arms catch her, Gwen let out the breath that she had been holding. At the moment, she just needed a breather. She still had to face Wyatt, but she wasn't sure if she was powerful enough to do that. At least not on this day.

"Are you okay?" Jasper whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Gwen told him as he set her down and walked over to the shield and raised her hands to it and it disappeared. "Edward you wanted to see Bella, right?"

"I do," Edward said.

"And if something follows you there, you better protect her," Gwen told him.

"I promise you, I will protect Bella," Edward told her looking into her eyes so that she would believe him.

Gwen looked at him and knew he was telling the truth and so she looked at all the Cullen's and softly said the spell that sent Bella away and it sent them away as well. To a place that they would be safe. She wiped away the lone tear that fell from her eye.

The anger that she had held down while freeing the Cullen's came back to the surface. She was beyond pissed because of Wyatt. He was in the middle of choking Chris. So when she sent a bolt of electricity at him, it took him by surprise and he lost his grip on Chris.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Guinevere," Wyatt hissed at her.

"I'm not going to let you kill my cousin!" she yelled at him. "You have torn my family apart and its time that you paid for it,"

"And what are you going to do?" Wyatt laughed.

"I can destroy you, that would be a start," Gwen glared.

"You aren't strong enough to kill me," Wyatt said.

"Not yet, but I will be soon,"

Gwen didn't give Wyatt a chance to say anything, but when he went to say something, she threw the potion she had and he froze. Gwen just smiled at the small victory.

"Chris the Cullen's are above," Gwen told him before she blinked away, not giving him a chance to see her wounds.

Gwen walked into the cemetery and walked along the path until she found what she was looking for. Phoebe Halliwell. Her mother. No matter what happened Gwen always came back here after something big had transpired. And her realization that she might have fallen for someone out of her league was huge to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Date: November 13, 2008

Title: Worlds Coming Together

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 6 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own Charmed. I just own my characters. No money is being made off this.

Summary: The Halliwell family has always had secrets, some damaging, and some liberating. When Guinevere Halliwell stumbles on one about her, her life begins to change. Strength is lent through her friend, Bella Swan, and support and love founded in another.

Note: This is my first Twilight fic and yes it is a crossover with Charmed. Please give me some feedback!

Thanks to: Brown eyed Girl 75 for helping get back on track with this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Bianca sat with the Cullen's only hours after Wyatt's attack. They were surprised when they got back and the place looked as if it hadn't been touched nor had a magical fight in it. Chris thought it might have been a clean up crew, but when they found a note, they new it had been Gwen. Why she hadn't come back, was the one thing they didn't understand. Chris tried to sense for her, but she was blocking him out. He had only taught her that so she could do it to Wyatt or when Leo showed up. That was someone who was missing since Gwen disappeared with Wyatt. What surprised Chris the most was the fact that Gwen hadn't come just to see Jasper.

Chris wasn't blind nor was he stupid. He had seen the looks that Jasper had sent to his cousin and he had seen the looks that she sent to him. She fell fast and she fell hard for this guy. But unlike Bella, Gwen had a troubled history with men. She didn't trust them easily because her father told her stories and the things she had seen since finding out about her powers made her very wary of all men. Chris hoped that for her sake she figured out what she wanted, because it looked like Jasper wasn't too happy with her disappearance and Rosalie looked beyond mad. He understood that, she promised something and Gwen didn't follow through with it like she normally would have.

Chris put his head in his hands and tried to think of where she would have gone to after a hard battle of powers and emotions. That was it! She went to talk to the one person that she always went to talk to. Only it wasn't him that she needed to talk to, it was Jasper.

"How long does Gwen talk to her for?" Chris asked Bianca.

"It varies. Sometimes minutes, could be hours or even days," Bianca said. "What are you thinking?"

"I think she went to see her mother," Chris said before looking over to Jasper. "And I think it's you that needs to find her right now,"

"She doesn't want me there," Jasper said, not making eye contact with anyone. He always hated being the center of attention.

"She does, but Gwen always has to talk out how she feels to her mom, it's how she deals with things," Chris said. "I'll take you there personally,"

"Jasper, trust me," Bella said speaking up for the first time since they got back to the Cullen household. "Gwen is just scared right now. She honestly doesn't know how you feel about her, she needs you to tell her and get it through her thick skull,"

"Go Jazz," Edward encouraged. "It will be worth it in the end,"

Jasper still wasn't too sure if that was really what he wanted. No it wasn't what he wanted; it was what he needed to do. He needed to know what Gwen was feeling towards him and he had to tell her how he felt so that there was no confusion. He thought he had made himself clear when she was first launched to his cage when he was locked up, but maybe he wasn't or maybe she had other things on her mind at the time. The only way to find out was to go straight to the source and that was Gwen.

Jasper nodded his head and walked to where Chris now stood. He looked at Alice and she nodded her head. Jasper figured that meant things would be okay. When he looked at Chris he asked, "What do I do?"

"I'll orb you to her and I'll leave, but if you need me all you have to do is yell my name," Chris said. "We'll be back,"

Chris placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder and the two of them disappeared into blue and white orbs. When they got to their destination they noticed Gwen's clothes were different. Chris let Jasper go alone and orbed away as to not interfere.

Gwen sat in front of her mother's grave. She didn't hear Jasper approach until he was sitting next to her.

Gwen wore a caramel colored straight and sleek silhouette of a stretch cotton skirt. Its pockets were slanted on the sides. It went just past the knees. She had a white off the shoulder shirt with sleeves that billowed out from the elbow. Her boots were sleek extended calf, dark brown with a three and one fourth inch heel.

When Jasper sat next to her Gwen didn't turn her head to look at him, she just kept looking at her mother's headstone. There were red and white roses resting upon the headstone.

"We should talk," Jasper said taking her hand into his own.

"I don't want to talk," Gwen said not breaking her stare of her mother's name. "I won't be around much longer. I won't put Bella or your family in danger again. Tell Rosalie that I'm sorry I didn't explain, but Chris knows everything and he can tell her,"

"I'm not going to let you go," Jasper told her placing his hand on her cheek. "Never,"

"I'm not going to just sit around while I bring danger upon your family," Gwen turned her head to look at him and glared. She dropped his hand and started walking away from her mother.

"We can handle ourselves," Jasper said as he followed her.

"Not against Wyatt and his kind of magic," Gwen yelled at him, her frustration showing clearly.

"Then you'll have to stick around to help up us," Jasper said moving so that he was in front of her.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'm just gonna follow you where ever you go," he grinned.

Gwen bit her lip to stop the laugh that she felt was coming. He just didn't want to give up. That kind of surprised her. Normally when she backed off, so did who ever was pursuing her. This not giving up, was very new to her and she wasn't sure what to think about it.

"You can't follow me where you can't find me," Gwen sassed.

"Chris will eventually find you and I will pick up your scent,"

"My scent?" Gwen asked unsure what he was referring to.

"You have a scent about you. I could find it anywhere," Jasper told her as he gently placed his hand on her cheek. "Unless you are with werewolves,"

His tone left no doubt in Gwen's mind that he did not like them any more then she did. When she was attacked that night, she thought she was going to die and she might have, so she tended to be more prepared for it now and she didn't trust them as far as she could throw them with her powers.

"And what if I do?" Gwen taunted him.

"Then I will break the treaty and cross the lines just so that I can find you again," Jasper said staring into her eyes. She noticed his eyes were darker. He needed to feed and soon. "That would put my family in more danger then you staying away from me,"

"Why are you doing this?" Gwen asked not breaking her gaze from his much darker eyes.

"Because you staying away is not something I can live with," Jasper told her. "I told you that I needed time before I could even think about kissing you. But I'm much closer than you think, and if you leave now, then what would have been the point? Where goes your strategy?"

"I didn't have one," Gwen confessed. "Do you have to look at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like the way you are looking at me," Gwen said before a thought came to her. "How did you find me?"

"Your scent," Jasper told her.

"Don't lie," Gwen said knowingly. She already figured it out; she just wanted him to tell her so that she could yell at Chris.

"Your cousin brought be here,"

Gwen didn't look amused at all. She placed her hand on top of his that rested on her cheek before blinking away. When they arrived at their destination Jasper was surprised to see that they were high up on the Golden Gate Bridge. There was no chance the sun would be glinting off his skin, because the moon was high in the sky and the stars were every where in the sky.

Gwen smiled at him and moved to sit down on the ledge. Jasper watched her as if she was out of her mind for bringing them up here. "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna relax and sit down?"

"We could be seen," Jasper said as a helicopter flew over them.

Gwen just laughed before turning her head to look at him with a grin upon her features. "Chris put a spell so no one outside the world of good magic could find anyone up here. We are safe from being caught, but if you are that uncomfortable I can take you home,"

"This isn't safe," Jasper told her.

"To be alone together or to be here?"

"Both," he told her still not moving.

"You really think that you can hurt me?" Gwen laughed. "I have more power in my pinky then you do,"

"You want to test that theory?"

"Not here I don't," Gwen told him breaking her eye contact with him. "Things could get out of hand and I only have one life,"

"Then let's go back to my family," Jasper suggested and then a grin crept upon his features. "After I hunt we can find out who is the stronger one,"

"You really think you can take me on?" Gwen asked, scooting away from the edge where she had been sitting and stood up. "I'm a witch,"

"I'm a monster that is also known as a vampire," Jasper shot back.

"I normally wouldn't agree," Gwen told him and before she could finish her sentence, Jasper cut in.

"Because you fear you can't defeat me?"

"But maybe I will make the exception," Gwen gritted out, holding her temper in as she only placed her hand on Jasper's arm and blinked away to the Cullen household. As soon as she and Jasper were back, Gwen withdrew her hand almost immediately.

Bianca smiled at her, knowing what she was going through. She knew she was lucky. She had her second chance with Chris. She wasn't sure what would have happened if he hadn't forgiven her, but she didn't dwell on it for too long because he did forgive her. It might have taken a few months but he did forgive her.

As Bianca made a move to hug Gwen blue and white orbs from two sources came into the house. Gwen backed away from them; she knew there would be repercussions but she didn't think it would be this quick. Usually there was a warning with the cleaners, but not this time it appeared.

"Guinevere Halliwell," the black haired man said looking around the room.

"Who wants to know?" Bianca asked stepping up. Hoping to confuse the white lighters.

"We are here to strip you of your powers for endangering the world of magic,"

"What for?" Esme asked.

"She used magic openly in front of humans," the white lighter said looking at Gwen.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Gwen said as Emmett and Jasper moved closer to Gwen. Together the brothers could be very intimidating, but not against white lighters. It didn't make sense she didn't do anything wrong. At least in her opinion she didn't. She knew not everyone would see it like she did.

"Why don't you ever get off your asses and help the innocents that he keeps slaughtering instead of taking my powers, because you can only take one real power," Gwen glared at them. "Why can't you just help us in trying to save him?"

"We do not interfere in the-"

"That's a bunch of bull shit!" Gwen yelled trying to move around Emmett, but he wouldn't let her and so she tried it with Jasper, still no luck. "If you don't interfere then why are you here to take my powers? The only thing that is keeping me alive from Wyatt and his minions attacking me,"

"We have recorded the attack, it wasn't serious," the first one said.

"He almost killed her!" Bianca yelled at him.

"What would an assassin phoenix know of this?" the second one asked nodding to the first one.

Gwen felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach after running a marathon. She couldn't breathe and she suddenly felt light headed. And then a sparkling gold light came out of her. She fell to her knees, trying to catch the breath that escaped her. She looked at the men. They didn't smile nor did they frown. They just took out a major player in the battle of good versus evil.

"You've just made the biggest mistake ever," Gwen said, soft enough where they heard her, but they didn't comment.

"You left us no choice," the darker head one said.

"You had the choice, but you just made the wrong one," Bianca told them before they disappeared along with Gwen's powers'.

Just as Gwen was getting her breath back, she was grabbed and tossed as Alice from the stairway yelled at Jasper to stop. Has she stood up, she would have been in his direct path and her throat would have been bitten into. Gwen looked up and saw that it was Rosalie that held her protectively in her arms, away from harm. Emmett and Carlisle had Jasper in their grips and were taking him outside and Rosalie set her down.

"What was that?" Bianca questioned them.

"He wanted my blood," Gwen stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And it was true the way Jasper acted, it wasn't the first time it had happened. A year ago, on Bella's birthday it had happened. He had smelled her blood when she had cut herself with the wrapping paper from the gift she had been opening.

"Why?" Bianca asked looking at the Cullen's. "Why now?"

"My powers protected me so that no one could smell my blood, they could hear my heart beating, the blood run through my veins, but never smell it. But once they took them, they took away the protection I had as well,"

"That would be why he didn't react to you at all and then all of a sudden you could be the next meal," Bianca said running her hands over her bare arms.

"I should go," Gwen said sadly. "I can't go back there now, with no powers. Wyatt can't sense me so maybe it will be better if I just get lost for a while,"

"Is that safe?" Bella asked coming down the stairs with Edward. "I mean won't he send someone after you?"

"Yes," Bianca said.

"Only if I'm alone. He won't if I'm in public, he'll get caught," Gwen said. "But it doesn't matter because even if he finds me I have no defense against them. I have nothing right now and it's not a good feeling at all,"

"We can get them back," Bianca said.

"Maybe its better this way, I won't be causing any danger and you and Chris can go back to California," Gwen said. "I know you miss it,"

"Gwen, Chris and I are happy. Don't worry about it," Bianca insisted

"Well isn't this a surprise," Wyatt said shimmering in behind Guinevere.

Wyatt smiled as he pulled her closer and placing an ancient dagger at her throat. It was as if this day couldn't get any worse. Chris hadn't come back, Wyatt was gonna kill her now and she was powerless to stop it from happening. She did have one thing that he wanted though.

"Leave them be and I'll come back with you," Gwen compromised.

"You are gonna come with and I'll let them and Chris live," Wyatt told her. "That's a generous offer and I know you won't be able to escape with the loss of your powers,"

"You can't do this," Gwen said.

"Gwen you still have your will, fight him on this!" Bianca yelled.

The Cullen's were frozen in shock. They didn't know what to do or how to help Gwen. Gwen's eyes reached Bianca's and then Bella's. This time she had no plan going in, but she would try and think of one once she got there. She just hoped that she wouldn't be locked up because that would make everything much harder.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said looking at Bella before the hurt seemed to stab her heart and she looked away into Bianca's eyes. "It has to be this way. Maybe one day, I'll see you again. Just do me a favor and keep the hope,"

Wyatt just grinned and shimmered out with Gwen whose eyes had suddenly filled with tears, but she would never let Wyatt see her cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction that she was slowly beginning to break. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was at a time like this that she could really use her mother.

When they arrived back in the underworld, Wyatt shoved her into a caged room. She had a feeling that this would happen. She had that feeling, but it didn't help her any. Wyatt looked into his cousin's fearful eyes. If he had the heart that she claimed, then he might have put her into the room that was created for her. "I can't trust you and I think you'll be able to prevail and when you do you shall be rewarded because there has been a special development," Wyatt couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Wyatt," Gwen said placing her hands on the iron bars of the cage she was now in. "Please don't do this. You are above this,"

"No I'm not," Wyatt called back to her, not even sparing a look.

Gwen sighed and looked around the cage that was dimly lit. It was just liked how she hoped it wasn't. She wished it hadn't come to this. The Elders taking her powers. Why? They never took the Charmed Ones powers when something went bad, so why her? What made her so special? As she walked farther along, she noticed a body; the person's back was to her. She slowly made her way closer to the body. She jumped back away from the body when it moved towards her. That's when she saw the person's face.

"Chris?" Gwen called out hesitantly, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

"Gwen?" Chris whispered hoarsely, his eyes looked at her unsure.

Gwen rushed to his side and looked him over. It looked as if he had been tortured. Her heart broke. When he hadn't answered her silent calls, she got annoyed and took it out on Jasper, and not seeing why he didn't, Gwen felt disgusted with herself for thinking that Chris was ignoring her calls. Finally the tears fell down her face as she placed Chris' battered and bruised head in her lap as she sat down.

"I'm so sorry," Gwen cried as she ran her hand through Chris' brown locks. "I never thought that this could happen,"

"Don't give him what he wants," Chris wheezed out. "No matter what, your will is what makes you strong. I know you can beat him at his own game. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough for you,"

Gwen reached into her skirt pocket and fingered the vial full of a potion that she had been carrying for emergencies. She knew that Chris probably wouldn't last too much longer unless he got help and Bianca could help him by calling Leo or someone. She'd take Chris' place. He'd do the same for her and it was time for her to help him. It was the least she could do for him. He was family and family had to stick together.

"Tell everyone that I'm sorry," Gwen told him.

"Wha-" Chris started choking as Gwen poured a warm liquid down his throat that was in the vial from her pocket.

"I love you," Gwen whispered before he disappeared in a bright white light. As soon as the light that took Chris away disappeared, Gwen looked up to see Wyatt standing there with a fierce look in his eyes.

Gwen never broke her eye contact with him. She wouldn't back down. Not now. Not ever. It was time that she really stood on her own two feet and that was exactly what she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Date: November 16, 2008

Title: Worlds Coming Together

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 7 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own Charmed. I just own my characters. No money is being made off this.

Summary: The Halliwell family has always had secrets, some damaging, and some liberating. When Guinevere Halliwell stumbles on one about her, her life begins to change. Strength is lent through her friend, Bella Swan, and support and love founded in another.

Note: This is my first Twilight fic and yes it is a crossover with Charmed. Please give me some feedback!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper Whitlock couldn't believe what he had almost done. He almost killed Gwen. She could be so frustrating and so innocent at the same time. He didn't know what he was doing. He started to develop feeling for her when they'd spend time together while Bella, Edward and Alice were in school. He had graduated the previous year since Rosalie did and they were "twins" so naturally he graduated as well. This was a time that he was happy for it.

Without even realizing it, Jasper had changed. At least that was what Alice and Edward and even Esme had told him. Ever since Gwen showed up is what they told him. Esme called her a blessing. She was tough, but was she tough enough to stay alive until help arrived in what ever way that it could? He wanted to go to this underworld that Chris and Bianca mentioned, but there was no way down there unless you had powers and Wyatt would sense Chris' orbing and Bianca couldn't get them there without draining power and that was something she apparently needed.

No one would say what was happening to her. Everyone had been staying far away as they could from Jasper without being obvious. His emotions were on overload. Everyone had been worried about him, but he brushed them off as if he could handle whatever was thrown at him. At first Jasper acted as if it didn't bother him. Typical military behavior, but as the days passed by the worse it got. Even his attitude got worse. Alice it seemed was the only one that could stand his company and would go hunting with him.

Jasper was worried, but his worry was that of the survival of Gwen. If she didn't survive, he thought about going to Italy as Edward had when he thought Bella was dead. No one expected her to survive, especially when she jumped from a cliff and got stuck in a current. It was the only time that he would admit that Jacob helped Bella out.

Bella was taking Gwen disappearance harder then anyone would have thought. When Edward was actually home he would update Carlisle and Esme on how she was doing. Her school work didn't suffer but she wasn't as happy as she was when Gwen was around. When Charlie started asking Bella questions about her behavior, she had simply told him that she was worried about her friend Gwen in California. Bella wasn't a great actress, but it seemed that Charlie had bought it. Edward wasn't very happy about it all. The only thing that would help would be having Gwen back. And that was what Chris and Bianca were trying to do.

Chris would sometimes go without sleep trying to devise a plan to get Gwen out of the Underworld. But he never talked about what happened to him. He still didn't have all his powers back, but they were slowly coming back. Another thing that bothered Jasper to no end was the fact that Chris refused to tell anyone what happened to him. All he said was that Gwen used her chance at freedom and saved him and now he was going to get her out no matter what. Jasper felt as if there was a huge pain lying inside of Chris whenever he was near he felt it.

Jasper walked up the stairs at human speed and into the bedroom that Gwen would use when she was injured and here. It was California King sized bed. Alice picked it out. No one but Bella knew a lot about her and she wasn't going anywhere until Gwen was able to talk for herself. Who knew that one woman could make a vampire bend to her will? How many humans had this affect on vampires? Jasper only knew of two. First Bella and Edward and now him and Gwen. If she even felt anything for him especially after what he almost did to her. He could have killed her. He should have been there to protect her when her cousin came back for her. If she was powerless, why did he still want her so badly? Jasper didn't understand the world of magic anymore then he did when they first learned that it existed and they weren't invincible. Some might like to think they are, but usually in someway it would come back to bite them in the ass. At least that was what Gwen would say.

Jasper sat on the bed, trying to think of the good times he had with Gwen in this room. When she asked him to stay with her. She didn't want to be alone after the attack. She was scared if she let her guard down that her cousin would take that as an opportunity and have a brute attack. The best time to attack is when no one expects it. It was something her mother wrote in the book of shadows.

Bianca had mentioned getting the book of Shadows, but it was in hiding and only Chris knew where it was and he didn't want to chance anyone getting caught and letting the book fall into Wyatt's hands because he could undo all the good that the Charmed Ones did and what Chris and Gwen had been doing since they started her training. Gwen said that doing good magic made her feel as if it could take away some of the bad that Wyatt was doing.

Jasper looked up as Chris came into the room. He heard him coming up the stairs. His blood was protected by his magic that had returned to him. No one explained why he lost his powers and why they all of a sudden had started to return. It was like he was ashamed of something that he had done. Chris sat in a chair near the bed.

"I know that you want answers about Gwen, but Bianca and I can't answer a lot of them. That is Gwen's story to tell when she's ready," Chris started. "But you should know that she's gonna be scared of you when we get her back,"

"Why would she fear me?" Jasper asked

"Besides the fact that you tried to take a bite out of her throat?" Chris asked looking at Jasper who had the decency to look ashamed. If he could blush in embarrassment, Jasper probably would have. "When locked in cages in the Underworld, you see things that no one should see. Wyatt has no tolerance for being disobeyed. And now that Gwen sent me back, she's defied him twice. He's going to bring out her worst fears and try and make them a reality for her and make her watch it happen. It's one of the worst feelings a witch can have. Not being able to help, to be the helpless one,"

"Why don't you go back and get her?"

"Because Wyatt isn't stupid. If anyone orbs into the Underworld then some kind of alarm is triggered. Gwen is the only one that would be able to get in and out without being caught. She's fast at blinking to and from places," Chris said. "Are you in love with her?"

"I hardly know her," Jasper said. "I have never felt like I do when I'm with her,"

"I heard that you were attached to Alice," Chris commented. His real reason for talking to Jasper came to light.

"For a while we were. That was a long time ago," Jasper said. "She saw us together and one day she no longer did. She is still and always will be a part of my life because she's a best friend in the truest form,"

"When Gwen gets back, makes sure that she knows that," Chris said. "Gwen's past with men isn't all that great and when it seems like she trusts you, she's just waiting for some excuse to run. Don't give it to her. She deserves to have a life outside of magic. Even with a dead guy,"

"Do you see her with me?" Jasper asked, not showing any emotion either way.

"Yes, I can," Chris said. "And I see her happy,"

Without looking back at Jasper, Chris walked out of the room and looked as Bella came up the stairs with Edward. Bella needed her friend back and he could bet that Gwen was feeling the same about now. Chris tried not to think about how Gwen was feeling because it made him feel all the guiltier that he hadn't been able to get her out of there yet. It had almost been a week. So much could happed down there in a week. That was when the idea struck him. Phoebe. He'd contact his aunt and his mother for help. They'd know what to do.

"Bianca!" Chris yelled rushing past Bella and Edward to find her. "Bianca!"

Bella and Edward followed him back downstairs. Bella was confused and when she went to ask Edward what he was thinking, he appeared to be bewildered just like she was. When they arrived Bianca was lighting candles that were in a circle. Emmett and Rosalie were standing near the piano. Jasper stood next to Esme at the bottom of the staircase. Carlisle and Alice stood off to the side of the circle where Chris and Bianca stood. After the candles were lit Chris spoke.

_Hear these words,_

_Hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me,_

_I summon thee,_

_Cross now,_

_The great divide_

Chris waited patiently. He needed all the help he could get. And help from two of the most powerful witches ever, would help him no matter what. After mere minutes, Phoebe Halliwell alone. His mother no where to be seen.

"Chris, is that you?" Phoebe asked softly, emotion ran high in her. Chris could feel it and he could probably bet Jasper did to. "You've really grown up,"

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe," Chris smiled. It was a smile that reminded Phoebe of her own father. "We need your help,"

"So what have you gotten Gwen into?" Phoebe asked. "First the attack by the werewolf and now vampires. What's next, Wyatt has her?"

Chris looked down and when Phoebe looked at his face she knew it was really bad. Especially if he was calling for help. He was lost.

"Wyatt has my daughter?" Phoebe asked stepping outside of the circle. "For how long?"

"A week," Bianca spoke up. "Phoebe, she sent Chris away and sacrificed herself,"

Phoebe felt pride in that moment. The daughter she wished she had known turned out to be okay after all. She had feared that something would have happened to her. She wished she could have been there to watch her grow up but she wasn't. She wasn't even given the choice. It was hard to watch and never interfere. Especially when she had her first broken heart. It hurt so much when she went to her friend's mom and not her.

"What did you call me for Chris?" Phoebe questioned him. "I mean it couldn't be how my daughter is in the worst situation ever could it?"

"I need help," Chris said. "I don't know how to save her,"

"There is only one that can save her," Phoebe said looking at Bianca with a smile. "When we first met I didn't like you at all. Now I do. You are the only one that can save her. You can take Chris and one other that will get through to her. If you don't, Gwen will be joining us sooner then we had thought she would be,"

"She has your stubborn streak," Chris said. "She misses you, a lot,"

"All the things I've missed out on, I will somehow make up for," Phoebe told him with conviction in her voice.

"Aunt Phoebe, she isn't like you, or mom, or even Paige," Chris told her. "She's her own person. She protects those she loves at all costs,"

"She sounds like my oldest sister. Before you were born or even thought of," Phoebe said with a smile. "Prue Halliwell, I just hope she doesn't have my luck with men. I mean how many times can someone try and kill you while they say they love you? And then they want you to die?"

"Aunt Phoebe, these are the Cullen's. A vampire family that has been helping us out since Wyatt's first attack on us when he killed mom," Chris said. "This is Gwen's mother. My aunt,"

"Introductions will have to wait Chris. You need to pick and fast. Something is changing," Phoebe said in a panicked voice stepping back into the circle. "Do the right thing. Listen to what your heart tells you. And Piper says she loves you. And take of yourself,"

"What's changing?" Chris asked.

"Can't tell you," Phoebe said. "I want to, but future consequences. Not just for you, but for us too,"

Before anyone could say another word, Phoebe disappeared and the candles blew out. Chris sank to his knees. He didn't know what to do. Something big was happening and he knew it involved Gwen somehow. He wished beyond reason that it didn't but he knew deep in his heart that it was true. He sighed right before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He thought it was Bianca at first, but then he felt confident. When he turned, he saw it was Jasper.

"I'll go with you,"

"Are you sure?" Chris asked him. "It's dangerous and she might be bleeding and hurt,"

"I fed an hour ago," Jasper told him. "I'll be fine,"

"Okay," Chris agreed. "We should be ready in ten minutes,"

Chris pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and smiled. It was the spell he would have Gwen use to get her powers back. His aunt was good. That was where Gwen got it from. He hoped that he was in time to save her. But things were changing. Phoebe didn't say in their favor or against. Chris just hoped that it was in their favor. Too many things could happen down there and he didn't need something happening to Gwen as well.

If he was too late to save his cousin, then he would go after Wyatt, if not then he'd get her as far away as possible. He knew her will was a lot stronger then most witches that had their powers as long as she had hers. She knew what she had to do. She might have been distracted in training sessions, but Chris took the blame. It was always the same; he should have tried different things. But he had only wanted her to be the best she could be so that she could protect herself and make sure Wyatt didn't turn the world into hell.

"We'll get her back," Bianca told him.

"What did she mean? That things were changing?" Bella asked.

"A major decision has been made. It might be Gwen or Wyatt. No one can know for sure until it goes through. Magic changes so much that it's hard to pinpoint it," Chris said.

"Can't Alice see it?"

"Magic can give off false leads," Bianca said. "Something someone says can lead you to leave the person you are supposed to kill and join their cause. Hope is one of the few things many magical creatures have, but they are starting to lose it. And so if we can't get her out, nothing good will come of us,"

"I want to help,"

"No," Edward said immediately to Bella's suggestion. "You would have no way to defend yourself,"

"He's right," Chris told Bella. "What you need to do is stay safe and keep calm when we bring her back. No matter what she's gonna be in bad shape. But you'll do her no good thinking about ways to help. More people there, the more chance someone gets hurt. Phoebe was right. Small groups make a big impact, no matter what,"

"I'm ready," Bianca said placing the dagger's Gwen used to free the Cullen's from the magic cages into a belt on her waist in the back. She had a feeling they would come in handy.

"Jasper," Esme called to her son. "Be careful,"

If Jasper could blush he would have. He nodded his head before Chris touched his shoulder and Bianca used one of her unknown powers that she recently hacked into and they were no longer in the Cullen mansion, but the Underworld.

Jasper looked around in disgust. He couldn't believe that Gwen had to be down here for as long as she had. He wondered if she would be the same as when Wyatt took her when he nearly ripped her throat out. He hoped that she could forgive him for that. He was unprepared for the smell of her blood. No one knew that her blood was protected by the magic and once it was gone it would open more problems then anyone would have thought it would.

"Follow me," Chris told the two.

Jasper and Bianca walked behind Chris in the dark, cold and smelly cave like world. They stopped when they heard Wyatt speaking.

"This could all end right now," he whispered. "No one is coming for you. They don't care. It's been a long time,"

Silence followed Wyatt's voice. That seemed to set him off even more then anything else. He hated defiance and Gwen was showing it in Spades. The things he had already put her through, he would have thought that her will would be easier to break after that. But she was still prevailing over him. He wasn't going to let her show him up in front of all his followers. He was the twice blessed son, he was the one with all the power and who did his cousin think she was for ignoring her true calling?

Chris told Bianca and Jasper to let it play out. He had a feeling this needed to play out. He didn't know if it would be a good thing or not, but they would find out soon enough. Jasper wished that at the moment he could have had Edward's ability to read minds, so that he could know how she was doing. He wanted to go in and save her, but the look Chris gave him stopped him in his tracks. It was an odd feeling. Being vulnerable because of a human.

Chris knew that they were coming close on time. He wanted to let her know that they were there for her. They had come for her. But if Wyatt knew then things could end very badly. Not only for Gwen but for Jasper, Bianca and himself as well. It was not something he wanted to risk. He'd rather face Gwen's temper for bringing Jasper to hell and for not staying away. If she could yell at him, then he was glad because it meant she was still the Gwen that he loved dearly.

When Chris glanced at Jasper he could see it on the vampire's face that he was struggling with staying put or going in and helping the one that he could be destined to be with. He didn't care at the moment that she may not feel the same about him as he did her. All he cared about was the face that she deserved the chance to tell him herself, without everyone listening. And he also deserved the truth.

One way or another, Jasper knew that she would always be around. Edward loved Bella way too much to let her go, and Bella was best friends with Gwen and wouldn't be parted so easily. And then there was Alice. She had told him that not only was she and Bella going to be great friends but Gwen as well. The only problem was Rosalie. She actually respected the young witch. That surprised Jasper the most. When it had happened, he had no idea. But in a way he was glad for it.

Only time would tell if Gwen's future would be with her alive or if she would be dead. Jasper didn't want to think about the second option. He wanted her to live. If it was to be without him, then so be it. But at least she would be alive and could make the choice. From his crouched position things weren't looking as great as he had hoped for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Date: November 19, 2008

Title: Worlds Coming Together

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 8 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Warnings: Some Strong Language and sexual situations

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. And I don't own Charmed. I just own my characters. No money is being made off this.

Summary: The Halliwell family has always had secrets, some damaging, and some liberating. When Guinevere Halliwell stumbles on one about her, her life begins to change. Strength is lent through her friend, Bella Swan, and support and love founded in another.

Note: This is my first Twilight fic and yes it is a crossover with Charmed. Please give me some feedback!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen sat in the same spot when she pissed off Wyatt by letting Chris go. She didn't care that she was now stuck in hell with the one person that wanted her to join him or to die. She didn't care what he wanted; all she knew was that if she gave in then she wouldn't make anyone proud of her. She didn't even have her powers to help her out. She knew deep within her that Chris would find some way to help her. He wasn't like Wyatt where he got so mad that he wouldn't allow her to have any food, not that she ate anything that Wyatt allowed her to have. She didn't trust him at all.

The hunger started to get to her at first. Then her energy started to wane, but she still refused everything. A few times she threw the food at whoever would be the one delivering it. She didn't care if she was becoming weaker, because her will was still as strong as ever. She wasn't going to let Wyatt have any control over her. And she knew he was putting something into the food, because she saw it sizzle on the demon who delivered it and also on the ground when she aimlessly threw it to get it away from her.

Gwen continuously heard screams coming from every where. She wondered if she would be next. She didn't want to be; it scared her beyond belief, but now was the time she needed someone's help. She wouldn't be calling any of the elders; since it was their fault she was powerless. The screams filled the air and Gwen would just hug her knees to her body and stare into space trying to think of anything else. She didn't know how many tears she shed because of the screams. She wished she could help those that Wyatt and his followers were so intent on hurting.

She had lost count of how long she was in the cage alone, but Wyatt finally came back. He looked calmer then the last time that she saw him when she sent Chris away. Gwen looked into his eyes and he actually gave her a smile. It looked as if he wasn't mad any longer, but Gwen wasn't about to let her guard down. She knew it could all be a hoax, but she wished that he wasn't as he was the first time she had a face off with him. Being powerless really gave her a disadvantage that she really didn't like.

Wyatt watched her from the outside of the iron bar cage that was reinforced by dark magic. Even if she wanted to, Gwen couldn't bring it down on her own. Maybe with Bianca and Chris she'd have a chance, but she was alone with the one person she never wanted to be around. He just always scared her and it was never good when he came around.

"It's time cousin," Wyatt said smiling. He waved his hand and the magic that reinforced the cage disappeared and the iron bars rose up. "Bring her,"

What Gwen failed to realize was that he had two followers with him; she decided she'd make things even more difficult then they had to be. She wasn't going anywhere without a fight. Her mother had fought to save her life and now she would fight to get back to Bella who she knew wasn't dealing so well, Gwen knew that because she Bella well enough to know what would happen if certain things played out.

Once Wyatt's followers grabbed her arms, she was forced up and made to follow where ever it was that Wyatt was leading them. Gwen did all that she could to slow down the progress to the destination, but without a lot of energy, it was hard work. Once they got there, she was thrown to the floor and she was left alone with Wyatt. What surprised her most was that she wasn't restrained. But she figured that he didn't view her as a threat since she was powerless as well as weak from the lack of food and drink.

"Your clothes are dirty," Wyatt said watching as Gwen struggled to get to her feet.

Once she did, the clothes that she wore vanished and when she glanced down she saw that she was wearing something was something she might wear if she were going out. Like a belly dancer's outfit, her deep red top left most of her belly bare. Two strings of beads made their way up to a cloth collar. Hugging her waist was the slinky tight skirt that matched the knitted top and had a slit up to the thigh. Tazzles of fabric hung seductively down her neck, adding to the sultry.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Gwen asked her voice hoarse.

"You have the chance to be queen," Wyatt told her. "I don't understand why you don't take the opportunity and use it. Doesn't everyone want to be a king or queen?"

"Not of a world that is the purest form of evil," Gwen told him.

"This could all end right now," Wyatt said as he sat in a stone chair. "You could meet your father,"

"I lived with my father for many years and he died," Gwen glared at him.

Wyatt didn't like that answer. He leaped out of the chair and came to stand in front of her. "This could all end right now," he whispered. "No one is coming for you. They don't care. It's been a long time,"

Gwen didn't say anything. She knew that Chris would come for her. She knew her silence irritated Wyatt to no end. It was partially why she kept doing it. But at the same time, she just didn't have anything to say to him. She was about to say something when she heard someone saying something.

"Your back," Wyatt grinned as Gwen turned around and saw Chris with a piece of paper in his hand.

Gwen turned as she saw a white light enter her. She stepped away from Wyatt. But she shouldn't have turned her back on him. He threw an advanced energy ball at him. She fell forward, onto her stomach. When she flipped herself to her back Wyatt sent another one her way. Gwen watched as he threw it at her, but she didn't move fast enough to avoid it. It landed to on her side.

Chris saw the blood on Gwen and told Bianca to get Jasper out of there, but she hesitated when she saw Gwen move to her to her feet. "Chris, you can't defeat him with her in that condition,"

"I don't plan on fighting him, just go!" Chris yelled at her.

Bianca hesitated before grabbing Jasper's arm who was about to protest when he disappeared with Bianca, leaving Gwen, Chris and Wyatt alone. Wyatt gave Gwen a pitiful look before looking to his brother, who stood before him.

"She didn't do anything to deserve this," Chris told him, his voice laced with hate and anger.

"She will be a queen," Wyatt insisted. "This is just the process of it,"

Chris waved his hand, using his telekinesis to throw Wyatt across the room so he could get to Gwen. When he reached her, she hugged him tightly before orbing them out. He did what he set out to do. He saved his cousin from his brother. When they got to the Cullen household, Gwen still didn't release him. After a minute she released him. "Sorry," she said looking at her blood on his shirt.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked before he saw Bella running towards Gwen. She was about to hug her, but Chris stopped her. "I don't think your boyfriend wants to have to smell blood on you even if it isn't yours,"

Bella looked at where Chris was pointing to, "What happened?"

"Energy balls," Gwen said as Chris' hand went to her back first to heal it. "I'll be fine,"

"You look thinner," Alice said coming into the room. Her steps calculated like a dance, only it was just how Alice was.

"I haven't eaten since I got there," Gwen said. "He was lacing the food and water with poison. He was going start shoving it down my throat soon,"

"Good timing, then,"

Gwen looked up and saw Edward next to Bella. She swore he hadn't been there a moment ago Vampire speed. That's what she called it. It was still kind of weird at how fast they moved.

"Maybe we should make something?" Esme offered.

"I won't be here long enough to enjoy it," Gwen said. "I have to go back,"

"Are you crazy?" Chris and Bianca yelled.

"We were wrong about Wyatt," Gwen said. "He's not what you always thought. I know how to turn him back to the way he was. Before all the evil stuff,"

"Gwen we've tried everything," Chris told her putting his hands on her shoulders and she looked into his blue eyes. "I would love for it to be as simple as a spell that can change him, but it won't happen like that,"

Gwen smiled. "Simple, no. Spell? Yes."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked from in-between Rosalie and Emmett.

"He's possessed not all evil. If we get him weakened and say the spell, then we can free him and he'll be who he should have been all this time,"

"It can't be that simple," Chris said as he moved to pace the room after she was all healed.

"Why not?" Gwen asked angrily. "Because you didn't think of it?"

"Because how do we get close enough to fight him and get him to that point?"

Gwen grinned at him and put her arms out.

"_I call upon the ancient power  
to help us in this darkest hour  
Let the book return to this place  
to claim our future in his rightful space"_

After a few seconds of saying the spell Gwen's arms held the one thing that could change the odds to their favor. Chris was surprised at the fact Gwen could remember so many spells. Gwen turned to Edward who knew exactly what she wanted, since he had been reading her thoughts since he entered the room. He had his arms out and Gwen placed the book in his arms and opened it and started flipping through the pages to find the spell she knew was somewhere in there.

"What one are you looking for?" Chris asked, getting impatient. "I've been through it. There won't be any help,"

"Bianca, please shut him up," Gwen asked. "Because if he keeps distracting me the longer it will take,"

Flipping through the pages using her telekinesis abilities made it much easier then just doing it by hand. Plus less of a chance that she'd get her fingers cut. She didn't want to have what happened to Bella on her birthday happen to her.

"Found it!" Gwen proclaimed taking the book back and reading over the spell Piper was showing her when she had asked if she ever faced someone that was too strong to face.

"You want to multiply your powers by three?" Chris cried out. "Personal gain!"

"Doesn't count!" Gwen glared. "Once Wyatt is weak enough and he's freed from what ever has him, it will be hours until our powers will go back to normal. This is worth the risk. Think about it Chris. A world of magic, no one fearing that your brother is out to get them for having contact with them. You can join me or not, but I'm doing this,"

"Bianca what do you think?" Chris asked turning to his girlfriend.

"I think that Gwen is one of the smartest witches and we should trust her instincts."

Gwen looked smug at Chris. When he looked back at her he couldn't stop himself by asking her the question that was on his mind. "Do you not own something that doesn't show everything?"

"Are you gay?" Gwen shot back.

"You're my cousin," Chris stated. "I don't want to see you like that,"

"Should I make the skirt shorter and the top lower?" Gwen smiled at his discomfort.

Bianca looked away to hide her laugh. Gwen always seemed to know how far to take it to make Chris blush and it was always funny to watch. Gwen seemed happy with his reaction. She really was something else. Anyone with eyes could see it. "So when do you think we should do this? It's gonna be harder since we aren't in our comfort zone,"

"Bianca do you think if I go to the house, he'd come for me?" Gwen questioned her; she wasn't sure since Wyatt was still a mystery to her.

"Well that is his museum," Bianca pointed out. "It's possible. What are you thinking?"

"Crystals are there," Gwen said. "That way we can trap it and get rid of it then and there so it can't get back into Wyatt,"

Bianca nodded her head in agreement. She knew that Gwen was making sense and so did Chris, but he feared that they were too late for Wyatt. He looked at Gwen's awaiting eyes. She was looking to see what he was going to do or say. Chris put the book down on the bench where Edward's piano was.

"_Take my power, blessed be.  
Multiply its strength by three."_

After Chris did the first one, Gwen did the next followed by Bianca. Gwen looked at Bella. She was scared. She knew it was hard for her. To see her friend leave against her will and then go to fight someone that could possibly kill her was still scary for her.

"Guys, give me a minute," she said before turning her attention towards Bella. "Give me your hand,"

Bella didn't hesitate at all. Once her hand was in Gwen's they were gone. Gwen had blinked them away. When they reappeared they were in Gwen's old house. The one she grew up in. Bella's house was just a few away.

"Why are we here?" Bella asked looking around the house as she and Gwen walked.

"I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you," Gwen told her walking to the mantle above the fireplace. She picked up a picture of the two of them. She smiled at it before putting it back. "I don't mean to hurt you. Chris and Bianca know what can possibly go down, but they aren't thinking it. Because thinking it will mean that it's a possibility and that makes it real,"

"Will it always be like this?" Bella asked sitting on the couch. "Things taking you, you in outfits I'd never see you in before?"

"Demons will always be after me, but not as bad as this. Wyatt or whatever is controlling him, knows how important I can be for both worlds. So if I get Wyatt back on my side that means we can over take the underworld and make the future brighter," Gwen sighed as she looked at a picture of her dad and her. "If the world has a chance for a bright future with less evil, then I think it's worth the fight,"

"You don't deserve to lose your life because of it," Bella told her. "Edward asked me to marry him,"

"When?" Gwen asked with a smile on her face.

"Before you came to Forks. Right after we got back from Italy," Bella said. "He wants to make it a condition. I have to marry him along with some other stuff and he'll change me himself,"

"Change you?"

"I am going to become a vampire," Bella stated as a matter of fact. "After graduation is when. Jacob doesn't think we can be friends after the transformation. We'd have to leave Forks to do it. I don't want them to break the treaty,"

"A treaty with dogs," sneered Gwen. "It's like asking for unreliable stuff. Never will trust them,"

"They aren't bad," Bella told her. "You might actually like them once you got to know them."

"I know what they are capable of," Gwen said placing her hand on the scar of the bite mark from the attack from a werewolf. Ever since the unprovoked attack, Gwen showed no patience for their kind. It was just how it would be from then on.

"Jake isn't like that," Bella said. "He wouldn't attack without a reason,"

"This was an attack without provocation!" Gwen shouted. She could feel the tear in her eyes. "I am sorry Bella, but what I told you before about not letting him near me, that is for his safety. I wouldn't want to do something that could hurt you, you know that,"

"Are you sure you have to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Gwen said walking over to her. "Time to go back. I know Edward won't be too happy that I took you away for so long,"

"So soon?"

"Spells have time limits on them. We need to go soon," Gwen said as she took Bella's hand in hers and blinked back to the Cullen household.

As soon as they were back Bella hugged Gwen and Gwen felt the tears on her shoulder. She wished she could make this easier on her, but that would just get her in more trouble and it would break the personal gain rule that they tried to stand by. When Gwen was free from Bella's hug, her eyes caught Jasper's. She walked over to him.

Jasper watched the exchange that was happening between Gwen and Bella. Friends that could be separated and never seen again. He could feel the sorrow in the room. When his eyes caught hers. She walked over to him. She was beautiful. She was feeling hope. Hope that he wouldn't push her away.

"I'm sorry for my behavior," Gwen said softly. "I didn't mean to goad you into the fight when Chris brought you to me,"

"You were truthful," Jasper said taking her hand into his icy cold one. "You are coming back, right?"

"I hope so," Gwen sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "Magic is unpredictable, but if not, Chris will summon me and we can have our challenge to see who is the strongest after all,"

"You have to come back," Jasper said. "Or we will have to watch Bella waste away and Edward try to go back to Italy again,"

"I heard about that," Gwen said lacing their fingers. "I would like to know the full story, but I don't have time right now,"

"When you return," Jasper promised.

Gwen nodded her head in agreement, that she wasn't sure she would be able to keep. She reached up and went to place a kiss on his cheek, but Jasper moved his head and her lips connected with his own. Gwen looked at him in surprise. He just smiled at her and she backed away to where Chris and Bianca were waiting for her.

"Hope to see you all again, but if not, thanks for everything,"

And with that, Gwen took a look at all the Cullen's and Bella one last time. To embed them into her memory, just for safety. She took Chris' hand and waited for him to orb them to the manor. The place that had been her home since losing her dad and finding out about her powers. She didn't want to leave it. She didn't like leaving home after home. It wasn't fair to get attached to them. She would end up hurt. She tried to tell herself that, but it didn't work. She became attached to everything in the house. Especially the people. Chris and Piper. They were her only blood family and that was what she needed. And she got it.

Gwen hoped that they were able to save Wyatt and stay alive long enough to see Bella agree to marry Edward and see it happen. But then again they were only eighteen years old. Gwen was nineteen, but that didn't really matter. Age was nothing when it came to the heart. Her heart was currently with Jasper Whitlock Hale. He knew it; at least she believed he did. When he kissed her, she was shocked and happy at the same time.

Chris nudged Gwen with his shoulder letting her know they were going now. She said, "Bye," right before the three of them disappeared into blue and white orbs.


End file.
